Mistaken Love
by Yunali
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto receives a letter from her penpal from China, Syaoran Li. She's too nervous to meet him for the very first time, so she asks her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji to take her place as Sakura. Wll Tomoyo agree with Sakura's request?
1. Sakura's Request

**Mistaken Love**

**Chapter One : Sakura's Request**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and never will sighs_**  
  
_**Author's Note :** This is my first E&T fanfiction [cant get enough of them ]. Now on with the story. .. Wait..here's a little background info. Sakura, Tomoyo, the mysterious sapphire eyed man [ bet you know who that is ] and Syaoran are all 18 years old. Sakura and Syaoran never met each other, only through letters.. Ok the story!!_

__  
  
An eighteen year old woman walked into the park with the moon risen to its highest and the stars glistening and twinkling above. Her dark violet hair blew past her shoulders by the rushing, but gentle breeze of the midnight winds. She continued strolling in the park by herself and looked upon one star that had caught her eyes. That one star made her smile, a real smile she had never felt in quite awhile. That one star actually made her day. She then tore her gaze from the star and took out a picture of a certain emerald eyed eighteen year old with honey brown hair. She glanced at that star once more and closed her eyes concealing her beautiful yet lonely amethyst eyes while still holding the picture that seemed so special and dear to her.  
The midnight winds blew once again, but rather roughly knocking the picture out of her hands. She immediately opened her eyes and ran to the direction of which the photo flew off to. She continue running till she bumped into a tall man, somewhat around her age. He had midnight blue hair, very handsome features, but what surprised her most was his sapphire eyes that were so mysterious. She remained silent, but he broke it,  
  
" I'm sorry miss "  
  
The amethyst-eyed woman only smiled, but replied softly after, " No, it was my fault..I should've.."  
  
The sapphire-eyed gentleman shook his head silencing her, " No, please thats okay "  
  
"Okay.." She lamely replied. The man stuck out his hand for proper introduction,  
  
" Allow me to introduce myself..Hiira.."  
  
_**-- End Dream Sequence --**_ **[**_**A/N : I didn't want to tell you it was a dream till now. snickers ]  
**_  
RING!RING!! RING!!RING!! -------- " Hi, I'm not here at the moment, but please feel free to leave me a message after the beep." -- BEEP --  
  
" Tomoyo chan!!, I know you're there!! Please pick up!!Tomoyo chan!! "  
  
The amethyst eyed girl picked her head up from the pillow " eh?Sakura chan? " She quickly sat up and reached out for the lavender phone. " Sakura chan? "  
  
" Tomoyo chan!!!!!!!! " The girl on the other line squealed.  
  
Tomoyo held out the phone to prevent her ears from hearing her squeals. " Yes, Sakura chan? "  
  
" I just received another letter from my penpal Syaoran kun from China.. Yesterday!! " Sakura squealed once more.  
  
" Yes, Sakura chan. I know "  
  
" But how?...oh yeah i told you..eh heh.. " Sakura sweatdropped  
  
_**-- Silence --**_  
  
" Tomoyo, is there something wrong, you are so quiet. "  
  
**_-- Silence --_**  
  
" Tomoyo? "  
  
" Huh? Oh nothing, is there anything else? Sakura chan? "  
  
" I was just wondering , Tomo chan..If I can go over to your house and read the letter to you from Syaoran kun."  
  
" Why not read it to me now? "  
  
" Tomo chan, scratch that, I'd like YOU to read it "  
  
" but..why? "  
  
" You'll see..so can I? " Sakura pleaded over the phone.  
  
" Fine, of course you can " Tomoyo took out o picture of the emerald eyed girl and smiled.  
  
" I'll see you in 30 minutes, Tomo chan, Bye! "  
  
_**-- Busy Tone --  
**_  
" Bye " Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Suddenly curiousity crossed her mind as she stared deeply into the picture " That dream..his name..  
  
Hiira..?? " Tomoyo's smile grew wider. " Hiira.. " she repeated " Your name is incomplete. " Something about that dream had piqued her curiousity. The sound of the doorbell had broken her thoughts.  
  
" 30 minutes already?? COMING!! " She yelled loudly and rushed down the stairs. Tomoyo opened the door and put a big smile on her face.  
  
" Are you sure you are Sakura?? She's never this early. " Tomoyo took a glance at her wrist.  
  
" First, of all Tomoyo chan, I am on time and you're not even wearing a watch "  
  
" Sakura chan you know what I'm talking about "  
  
" Of course Tomoyo chan " Sakura hugged her.  
  
" Now lets go upstairs to my room , I need to know what you're constantly blabbing about "  
  
" Hmph! Tomo chan " Sakura pouted and followed Tomoyo upstairs leading her directly to Tomoyo's room.  
  
" Always rushing Tomoyo chan "  
  
Both girls reached the room and Sakura directly stretched upon Tomoyo's bed as Tomoyo sat on lavender couch across from the bed.  
  
" Where's the letter? "  
  
Sakura guestured to her pink purse laid on the bed next to her.  
  
" Sakura chan, always loafing " Tomoyo retorted from Sakura's last comment.  
  
" I heard that " Sakura giggled while Tomoyo opened up the letter.

* * *

_**Sakura san ,**  
  
For the past five months we've written to each other, I think we should finally meet. I know you dont know me personally, but I'd like to meet you, I hope you feel the same. I will be departing China in three days, hopefully I'll arrive there at Japan and finally greet you face-to-face. I dont know exactly where we will meet, but how about one of your favorite places in Japan? Penguin Park?? I know you love that place since you were in elementary, but I'd love to see your memories from the past. If thats okay with you though. See you soon.  
  
**- Syaoran Li**_

* * *

" So? " Tomoyo folded the letter to how it once was.  
  
" Tomoyo chan. " Sakura stretched out and sat up. " I know its a date..and..I'm too nervous to meet him..and.." Sakura fiddled with her fingers.  
  
" And..you want me to pretend to be you..right? " Tomoyo finished Sakura's sentence.  
  
" Oh would you?? Tomoyo chan!!?? " Sakura let out her squeals.  
  
_**A/N :** The chapter will stop here. Sorry! Don't worry though, I go online mostly everyday,  
so I'll have the next chapter soon._ **_Hint :_** _This is mainly an E&T fic also a bit of S&S._


	2. Syaoran's Arrival

**Mistaken Love**  
  
**Chapter 2: Syaoran's Arrival**  
  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. -sobs-**_  
  
_**Author's note: Here's the next chapter as promised. If anything, review please!**_  
  
The grandfather clock struck at 4:00 a.m. at the same time the doorbell rang, abruptly awaking a sapphire-eyed eighteen-year old. He opened one eye and glanced at the clock Revealing the time. "Argh!! "He rubbed his eyes forcing it to open up " Geez.. "He began to mumble to himself. The doorbell rang continuously, one ring following another. "Nakuru..go get it.." He demanded softly unknowing that Nakuru was asleep peacefully. "Nakuru. " He continued oblivious to his surroundings except the irritating rings of the doorbell. "WAIT!!" He yelled loudly losing his patience.

"This is where he lives right? "The eighteen-year old male with chestnut hair and amber-eyed questioned his self waiting for someone to open up the door. "This better be good, "the impatient sapphire-eyed man ran down the stairs, reaching for the doorknob revealing an old friend of his looking down at the crumpled pair he was holding in his hands.  
  
"What are you doing here..Li?! "The sapphire-eyed man screamed making the amber-eyed male burst into laughter.  
  
"What the he- "the amber-eyed man cut him off.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Nuh-uh, Eriol Hiiragizawa, watch your language, young man ", the amber-eyed man teased.  
  
"SYAORAN LI!! "Eriol's anger began to rise. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! "  
  
"Well, Hiiragizawa I have a favor to ask "Syaoran Li answered in a calm tone._** [A/N: Weird ne? It's usually Syaoran who can't control his anger]  
**_  
Eriol Hiiragizawa stared blankly at Syaoran Li, "Well, aren't you going to let me in?! " Syaoran Li had finally released his anger stepping inside the huge manor.  
  
"You know Li, you idiot!! You should've just asked!!"  
  
"I did, YOU idiot! " Syaoran said as he emphasized the word 'you'  
  
"I'm not the idiot, you damn idiot!" Eriol retorted glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Quit with your stupid glares, mine are better "Syaoran imitated Eriol's glare.  
  
"So pathetic.." Eriol tore his glare from Syaoran and continued. "What are you doing here? "Eriol shut the door behind him. "You're suppose to be in China? You stupid or what? Got on the wrong plane? Missed me? " Eriol smirked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Hiiragizawa. "Syaoran muttered under his breath. " Well then. Why aren't you in England? "  
  
"Answ - - " Eriol began.  
  
"Eriol sama!! Who's at the door? "A dark red haired, ruby-eyed female who seemed to be around 25 years old bounced down the stairs with a black cat tailing the hyper female.  
  
"Who's this cutie? "Nakuru pointed at Syaoran who ignored her comment and suddenly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but do you realize what you're doing! " He yelled making it a statement.  
  
"You talk funny" Nakuru giggled making Syaoran blush with embarrassment.  
  
' That's enough excitement for now ' Eriol thought. "Nakuru, please prepare breakfast for Li san ..along with Spinel "Eriol stared at Spinel who just nodded and followed the perky Nakuru.  
  
"What do you want Li? "Eriol asked again losing his patience once more.  
  
"I need a place to stay for a few weeks..maybe a month or so. "Syaoran stated.  
  
"Look Li, this is not a hotel! "Eriol rejected with annoyance.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, please, I don't have anywhere else to stay. "Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Have you even tried an actual hotel..an..inn..I don't know!! "Eriol threw his hands in the air as an expression of failure.  
  
"All you had to say was no Hiira – "Syaoran began to say.  
  
"Wait... "Eriol cut Syaoran off. "You could stay only for a couple of weeks..maybe a month I guess. "  
  
"Thanks. "Syaoran picked up his luggages. "No, where do I put these? " Syaoran asked Eriol.  
  
"Eriol sama! Li san! Breakfast is ready! "Nakuru broke their conversation yelling from the kitchen.  
  
"Come Li san, we have much to talk about "Eriol pushed open the entrance to the kitchen and following him was Syaoran Li.  
  
Eriol slid into one of the chairs in the kitchen. Syaoran glanced around the kitchen admiring its cleanliness and large space.  
  
"Please sit "Eriol motioned his hands to the chair that was across him.  
  
Syaoran only nodded and slid in to the chair Eriol had asked. Eriol stared at the clock and thought to his self ' It's only 5:15.'  
  
"Eriol sama, I made this for you and Li san "Nakuru flashed a smile placing a plate filled with round, black edible things with butter on top in front of Eriol, she then placed one in front of Syaoran, but with more 'breakfast' on his plate.  
  
"What the hell is this?! "Syaoran yelled out echoing the kitchen not realizing he had said his thoughts out loud.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened as he stared at what Syaoran was complaining about. " You do not like it Eriol sama? Li san? "Nakuru whimpered fiddling with her apron. "I'm sorry Eriol sama, but I wanted pancakes and I'm tired of making coffee for you!! "Nakuru whined crossing her arms across her chest. "So I put the coffee mixture as an extra ingredient. "Nakuru stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Never mind..Li san, are you that hungry? "Eriol tore his stare from the upset Nakuru.  
  
"No, but will you quit being so formal Hiiragizawa. "Syaoran demanded.  
  
"So what I'm polite unlike you. "Eriol chuckled. Syaoran had chose to ignore his comment, due to the real purpose he had arrived at the Hiiragizawa residence and not only did Syaoran need his hospitality, but also his help in something he's more concerned about.  
  
"So really Syaoran why are you here, you don't know anyone else in Japan except me of course." Eriol grinned.  
  
"Yes I do "Syaoran replied seriously "Sakura. Kinomoto "  
  
"Hmm..never heard of her..what about this woman? "  
  
"Well she is..umm..she.... "Syaoran blushed fiddling with a paper in his hands when suddenly Eriol quickly grabbed it opening the letter with his mind filling with so much curiosity. "Let's see.."

* * *

_Konnichiwa **Syaoran kun,**  
  
How are you? As for me, I'm fine and excited to meet you in person. I agree with your letter, we should meet. I could finally meet you after all these months. You know I've been waiting. As for the place, Penguin Park is fine, I mean if you want that place to be our first 'date' then why not? Send me another concerning your arrival and time and day of our 'date'. Sorry for the short letter. Take Care!  
_

_Always,  
**Sakura Kinomoto**._

* * *

Eriol sealed back the letter and handed it to Syaoran. "What about it? "  
  
"Iwasjustwonderingifyoucouldtakemyplaceinthisdatebecauseimneverbeenononeandi dontknowwhattodosowillyougoonthedateformeHiiragizawa? Please?" Syaoran breathed heavily.  
  
"Repeat that will you? "Eriol attempted to listen carefully once again.  
  
"I was just wondering if you could take my place in this date, because I've never been on one and I don't know what to do. So will you go on the date for me Hiiragizawa? Please?" Syaoran repeated slowly and calmly trying hard not to release his anger on him ' Damn idiot! So deaf ' Syaoran thought.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa stared dumbfoundly at Syaoran Li who was searching for an answer.  
  
"Hello? "Syaoran waved his hand in front of Eriol. "So, will you? "  
  
"I guess.. " Eriol Hiiragizawa blushed furiously realizing what he had agreed to.  
...  
  
_**Author's note:** Now, we await Tomoyo's response, which will be in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!_


	3. One Last Try

**Mistaken Love**  
  
**Chapter 3 - One Last Try**  
  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. That's final!_**  
  
_**A/N:** Sorry, I took long. I was very busy, probably because of school. Who knows! I don't, well here's Chapter three as promised. The beginning is bickering between Sakura and Tomoyo. Please don't expect much, I'm not such a great writer like others. Let's just see if some of the characters in this chapter will be OOC [Out of Character]._  
  
_**Tomoyo's Mansion**_  
  
"Will you Tomoyo chan? Please..!" Sakura pouted.  
  
"You should get over this habit of yours. "  
  
"Tomoyo chan! "Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and held it gripping it tighter after every..  
  
"Please! Please! Please! "  
  
"Sakura chan! No! "  
  
"Wrong answer! Now, let's try again..Will you? "  
  
"NO! "  
  
"Oh will you please! "  
  
"NO SAKURA! AND THAT'S FINAL!! "  
  
"Fine!.." Sakura suddenly smirked. "Let me just call oniichan [Touya] and tell him about you getting him fired at work."  
  
"Sakura! That was some dumb prank Chiharu told me to do."  
  
_**Flashback [Tomoyo's Mansion; The sleepover ]**_  
  
"Let's play truth or dare. "Chiharu clasped her hands. "Since I'm the one who thought of the game ..I'm first! "Chiharu raised her hand in excitement. "Let's see who shall I choose... "

Chiharu smirked and it grew wider as she picked her prey. "Tomoyo chan! " She pointed towards the beautiful amethyst eyed teenager. "You have the first objective, TRUTH or DARE."  
  
" Truth..no...Dare.. " Tomoyo began to speak to herself. "Dare! "She had finally made up her mind. Tomoyo stood up from her current position.  
  
"Dare it is..hm.." Chiharu put her hand on her chin. "Lets see...Okay I know now! "  
  
"This better not be stupid Chiharu chan. "Tomoyo glared at her.  
  
"I dare you to call Sakura chan's 'cute' brother and ask him if his fridge is running....and if it is – he better go catch it!! "Chiharu laughed loudly at her last words.  
  
"No..Chi..Chiharu! He's working! "Sakura butt in, concerned about her brother being tortured.  
  
"Sorry! A dare's a dare! "Chiharu stuck out her index finger and raised it. Sakura shook her head at Tomoyo. "No, Tomoyo chan, this is his new job. "  
  
"But.. "Tomoyo hesitated. "The phone's waiting. "Chiharu crossed her arms impatiently.  
  
"Sakura.. " Tomoyo turned to her. "Fine! "Sakura gestured towards the phone and Tomoyo walked over to it as everyone watched her except Sakura who was glaring daggers at Chiharu for making such a dumb dare.  
  
"Can't you think of any other dare? "Tomoyo paused with the slightest bit of hope.  
  
"Nope. "Chiharu grinned and Tomoyo started dialing as everyone stared immensely at Tomoyo.

"Hello? "The stares continued. "Can I have three large extra cheese pizzas.... Yeah..and bill it to Sonomi Daidouji...okay. ".Everyone fell down as they all sweatdropped.  
  
"Tomoyo chan! "Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Okay! I know! "Tomoyo dialed once more. "Hello? "Tomoyo concealed her voice.  
  
"Hello? "The person on the other line spoke.  
  
"Is your fridge running? "Tomoyo couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Yeah, it's working. "The manager of the restaurant glanced suspiciously at Touya Kinomoto.  
  
"Well you better go catch it "At this, everyone burst into laughter including Sakura who forgot about her brother's new job.  
  
_**The Restaurant**_  
  
Touya ran out of the restaurant while everyone around him stared as he left. "Touya, where are you going?!! "The manager screamed furiously as Touya ran out. Touya ignored that and ran to his house, when he got there he checked his fridge.  
  
' Still here ' he thought. "BAKA! "he yelled loudly and stopped as his cell phone rang. He reached out for it and answered, "Hello? "  
  
"Touya, you're fired! "  
  
"What!? "  
  
"You're fired!! "With that, the manager hung up.  
  
"BAKA!! "Touya began again.  
  
_**Next Day  
**_  
"Hi oniichan! "Sakura opened the front door cheerfully and waved at her miserable brother, Touya.  
  
"YOU! "Touya pointed at Sakura.  
  
**_End Flashback_  
**  
"So, I'll tell him anyway. "  
  
"It wasn't that bad..so my answer still and forever will remain NO! "  
  
"Oh yes it was bad. That baka ran out of the restaurant and went home obeying that prank. "  
  
"So what? He fell for it. "  
  
"Well, when he came back, his boss/manager asked him why he had left the restaurant without telling him anything and for that nonsense joke, he got fired and blamed it on me."  
  
"Why you? "  
  
"He had no one else to blame it on! That baka! Anyways, I was the first one who saw him after he got fired, then he began to blab about the fridge and running. Dad wasn't there yet until the next day." Sakura pulled out her cell phone from her purse and began to dial.  
  
"Sakura chan! No! "Tomoyo reached out for the cell phone, but was taken back by Sakura.  
  
"One last try, will you Tomoyo chan? "Sakura asked calmly.  
  
"Fine. "Tomoyo finally gave up. "When? "  
  
_**A/N:** That's the end of chapter 3, mainly about Tomoyo saying yes and all. Sorry about the prank, I wanted to put humor in it. I don't know if that was funny though. Chapter 4 is already written out , halfway only though._


	4. Preparing for the Date

**Chapter 4: Preparing for the Date**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of the characters in it.  
  
**_A/N:_** _Thanks for the reviews and being patient with me. Hugs reviewers the reviews do really mean a lot to me. I appreciate them greatly. Now back to the story.  
_  
**"... " Dialogue**

**'...' Thoughts**

** POV: Point of View**

****

****

****

" Tomoyo chan? "  
  
"I'm not coming out.." She murmured through the inside of the store's dressing room.  
  
" Wai? Why not? " Sakura fell.  
  
"Its too much for a first date."  
  
"I just want you to look nice."  
  
" What are you trying to say, Sakura? I don't look nice?" Tomoyo's voice lowered.  
  
" N..n.n..no Tomoyo chan..eh heh heh.." An innocent laugh came from Sakura.  
  
" Dont you want to look nice for Syaoran kun? ne? "  
  
" I'm looking nice for him? He's not suppose to be for me Sakura chan "  
  
" Hm..please cooperate with me Tomoyo chan, I think I really like him. "  
  
" Ok, but don't laugh"  
  
" Why would I? " A creak was heard from the dressing room's door.  
  
Sakura gasped. " I love it! He'll love it! "  
  
" Must I wear this? "  
  
" Definitely! Spin please! " Sakura was amused by her best friend's elegance and beauty. Tomoyo flaunted the white halter-top dress that reached knee length. The bottom twirled as she spun around. Tomoyo must admit, it didn't look so bad as she thought.  
  
' I just hope he isnt a pervert. ' Tomoyo thought.  
  
" Now now Tomoyo chan..I know you like the dress, but its time for shoes! "  
  
" Shoes? "  
  
" Of course! hm..I like those strappy kinds of shoes! They're so cute! "  
  
" Um.. Sakura? " Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and ran out of the store with the sales clerk shortly behind them.  
  
" Sakura?" No answer just a crazed teen gripping Tomoyo's wrist almost ripping it apart.  
  
" SAKURA!? "  
  
" Eh..what is it? "  
  
" First of all, there's a bunch of old men chasing after us, and ..secondly,I'm still in the dress. "  
  
" Whoopsie! Oh well. " A tint of red appeared on Sakura's cheeks.  
  
" E..e...excuse me miss " A security man panted.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry sir. Do we know you? " Sakura questioned the man. Tomoyo sweat dropped due to her friend's lack of memory.  
  
" Sakura I have to return this dress. " Sakura looked at Tomoyo in confusion.  
  
" What dress? " Tomoyo and the security guards fell down (anime style).  
  
" Oh, are you wearing that dress for the date? "  
  
" Yes Sakura "  
  
" Why are you wearing it now? Did you pay for it already? "  
  
" You dragged me out here and no, I didn't " Tomoyo answered the questions without any complaints.  
  
Sakura whispered loudly into Tomoyo's ears, " You do know that's stealing right? "  
  
" Eh..heh..heh..heh.. " Tomoyo blushed as the security guards laid their eyes on Tomoyo.  
  
" We were just returning it. I was so excited that I forgot to pay for it. " Tomoyo tried to reason them with false excuses.  
  
" We were just going to pay for it now. Please excuse us. " Tomoyo walked nervously with Sakura all giddy for some reason. Behind them were four mall security guards trailing them making sure they don't attempt to run away.  
  
_**Tomoyo's POV**_   
  
Damn, I sure feel stupid for Sakura's mistakes. This is a weird experience for me. I've never really had guards chase me down. I usually had them to protect me. I guess it's a first time for everything. Though I wish that I'd never agree to Sakura's request.  
  
" Sakura? " She answered still completely full of cheer.  
  
" Hmm? "  
  
" Are you positively sure that I should go on this date? "  
  
" Yes, I'm sure. "  
  
" Okay. "  
  
Half of me thought that she did want to go, she just wasn't sure of him. I can't blame her; she never met the guy in person. And I'm doing this for her; she's my very best friend, not to mention cousin as well. I don't want her to get heartbroken about some guy who wasn't what she expected. I'm suppose to be there for her and that's what I will do. Now this Li guy better treat her right as soon as I'm done with this date. If he does show up and is approved by me. It seems weird, but when you think about it. It's for the best of my friend. I just hope love wont come my way anytime soon...especially from this..  
  
_**End Tomoyo's POV/ Normal POV**_  
  
" Now that's all settled. " Tomoyo turned around to see Sakura smiling at her.  
  
" Time for shoes Tomo chan! "  
  
" Okay. " Tomoyo sweat dropped and grabbed her purchased dress along with her credit card.  
  
" You know what, Tomo chan, the shoes that would be so great with that dress would be.."  
  
" The strappy kinds. " She finished off her sentence.  
  
Sakura gasped loudly scaring Tomoyo. " How'd you know? "  
  
" Lucky guess. " Tomoyo forced a smile.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo entered a new store.  
  
" Enchanted.. " Sakura whispered.  
  
" What? What's enchanted? "  
  
" Nothing, just the name of this store. "  
  
" Oh.. " Both girls browsed the store for the right shoes.  
  
" Want boots? " Sakura picked up a pair of black knee length boots.  
  
" I though you said the strappy kinds. " Tomoyo looked around.  
  
" Oh yeah. I forgot. "  
  
" Wow, you actually remembered that you forgot. " Tomoyo joked.  
  
" Hey! "  
  
" I'm only kidding, now where are they." No response.  
  
" Sakura? " Tomoyo scanned the store searching for her emerald-eyed best friend.  
  
" Sakura? "  
  
" I found it. " Tomoyo turned around gazing at the brown strappy high heels.  
  
" This reminds me of a goddess.. " Sakura pointed out.  
  
" Now lets purchase these before you pull me out to another store. " Tomoyo put them in the box.  
  
" We're set. Right Sakura chan? " Tomoyo put her credit card in her purse and left the store with a dress in one hand and the shoes in the other.  
  
" Yep, now its time to go to your house and prepare for your date tonight. " Sakura smiled and both teenagers headed out of the mall and into Tomoyo's car ready to prepare for the date.  
  
_**Eriol & Syaoran   
**_  
" Are you done? " Syaoran knocked on the door of Eriol's room.  
  
" Yeah. " Eriol answered and Syaoran entered Eriol's room.  
  
" How do I look? " Eriol asked Syaoran while fixing his sleeves.  
  
" I'm not here to judge how you look. "  
  
" Well I don't want to look stupid on 'YOUR' date. "  
  
" You look ok.. I guess. " Syaoran whispered his last two words.  
  
" Good. " Eriol looked at his reflection revealing a handsome man wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black slacks.  
  
" Where am I suppose to meet this..what's her name? " Eriol was caught up in his looks.  
  
" Sakura! Eriol! You can't forget her name. You meet her in an hour at the Penguin Park."  
  
" Penguin Park? How romantic! " Eriol laughed making Syaoran blush.  
  
" It's her favorite place I guess, just be nice. "  
  
" I am nice Syaoran Li. After all I am the most sought after guy in Japan."  
  
" How conceited. " Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
" Ready now? We can't afford for you to get lost in the park now. " Syaoran exited the room.,while Eriol grabbed his keys and left his house to go to the park.  
  
" Bye now! " Syaoran remained at Eriol's porch. " I'm expecting it to go well. "  
  
_**Eriol's POV**_  
  
I seriously do hope this goes well, I wasn't expecting to go on a date for someone and not for myself. It feels awkward. When Li told me that we'd meet at the Penguin Park, I thought that she'd be some kind of kid or something. But, Li wouldn't just be nervous about anything and this is serious for him. Might as well do it, anyways I already agreed to it and am driving to the park right now. She should be there already. Hopefully, she wont let me feel like those pathetic guys who had been stood up. What was her name again? Damn, I forgot. Oh well, she'll tell me anyway. How will I know how this girl looks like? Probably the only older girl there, after all it is a park. I stepped out of my car and I immediately spotted a girl..I think about my age..She was wearing a white dress and her raven hair was let down, but what surprised me the most was her eyes..amethyst..She's really beautiful. I know that's her. She's the only one there after all.  
  
_**End of Eriol's POV/ Normal POV**_   
  
" Hi, Im Erio.. Syaoran Li " Eriol gave the cherry blossoms to the woman and stuck out his hand to the amethyst beauty for proper greeting.  
  
" Its nice to meet you, Syaoran Li, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. " Tomoyo replied with a playful smile on her lips.  
  
" You look nice. "  
  
' Just nice? ' Tomoyo thought.  
  
" I mean beautiful. " Eriol gave another answer.  
  
"Hmm..thanks..you too.. " Tomoyo eyed the man suspiciously.  
  
" So where are we off to? " She broke her stare.  
  
" Somewhere..have anyplace you would like to go? " Eriol asked in a polite tone.  
  
' Honestly, I'm pretty tired of those lame fancy dinners. I just hope I don't have to go through another one. '  
  
" There is a festival Li kun. I hope you don't mind. I don't like any fancy dinners. "  
  
' Its like she read my mind ' Eriol sighed in relief.  
  
_**Tomoyo's POV**_   
  
He sighed. Is he bored? He seems nice at first but lets just wait. I know Sakura will like his appearance. He is very cute!! I feel a blush coming on. Noo!! This is not supposed to happen we just met. I hope Sakura is at the festival, so I could introduce Syaoran and umm..i just hope she has the chance to see him.  
  
_**End of Tomoyo's POV/Normal POV**_   
  
" The Summer festival ne? Kinomoto san? "  
  
" Yes, Li kun..and um.. Thanks for the flowers. They're my favorite kinds. " Tomoyo blushed and sniffed the flowers.  
  
" Your welcome now lets go. " Eriol offered his arm for Tomoyo.  
  
' I just hope Syaoran's there to see Sakura. I know he'll like this girl. Too bad I can't date her again. '  
  
**_End Chapter_  
  
**_**Tsuzuku..**  
_  
_**A/N:** How was that chapter? I know its pretty long, but I need some thoughts to keep this story going. I hope you like this chapter though. I sort of liked it. ' Though, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Since, its summer I know I will have more time and more chapters. Watch out for my next fan fiction " One Wish " An E&T story. I just can't get enough of them. Right now, I'm on the sixth chapter, almost toward the ending so expect that soon. As for now, please review. Please!!!!!!!!! ! Arigato! The more reviews the more chapters and also quicker. Please! ?? _


	5. The Festival

**Chapter 5 : The Festival**  
  
**_Disclaimer :_** I don't own CCS or any of the characters including ' Get the Picture? ' joke.  
  
_**A/N:** Here's the next chapter for Mistaken Love and well.. some thanks to those who reviewed throughout the story._ I think I got confused with a festival and a carnival. _Whoopsie! Please bare with me though. I've been to a Japanese festival, but I don't remember much..eh..heh_..  
  
_**To my wonderful, great, fantastic, awesome, faithful reviewers :**_   
  
_**Lina :**_ _I'm glad you think it's getting intresting. Though I had a feeling that some chapters were unneccessary and too predictable. I'm trying to change that. Thanks.   
_  
_**Blade :** Thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter._   
  
_**anonymous :**_ _I've updated. I hope you like this chapter._  
  
_**black-thief :** I updated. You know, I really like reading your fanfics. They're so cute and fluffy.  
_  
_**Sakura-Blossom12 :** Thanks! You know how Syaoran gets when it comes to love and girls. He gets all cute. XD!  
_  
_**eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva :** Your fanfiction 'Embarrassing Love' is humourous and I like it. Thanks so much for reviewing!_  
  
_**Angel :** I, too am excited and confused on how Eriol and Tomoyo will meet. It'll be later in the chapters.   
  
**blak shinigami :** he..he.. ' Thanks for reviewing and reading my fanfic.  
_  
_**kagomechan :** I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry I haven't replied, but if you're still stuck on that situation, feel free to email me!  
  
**Raven213 :** Thanks for reviewing for most of the chapters. They do make such a cute couple.  
  
**mo0n :** Don't worry about that read this chapter and I'm sure you'll find out about Sakura meeting the true 'him'. Thanks for giving me some ideas from your reviews. I hope it's still not too predictable.  
  
**CherryBlossomYingFa :** My very first reviewer. Yay! You like it! Thank you.   
_  
_**To my wonderful readers : Thanks for reading. It really does mean a lot to me Thank you.. so much.**_

_****_

_****_

  
  
**"..." Dialogue  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
POV: Point of View  
  
A/N: Author's notes**

Tomoyo stepped into Eriol's car.   
  
" Um.. Li kun? "  
  
" Hm? "   
  
" You do know where the festival is held?ne? "  
  
" Right, Kinomoto san. Why?"  
  
" You seem to be in a hurry. Are you meeting someone later? "  
  
" Oh.. no.. Just excited to be there, especially with you. " Tomoyo blushed and Eriol had noticed it.  
  
Silence filled the air.   
  
" Would you like the radio on? " Eriol broke the silence to his and Tomoyo's relief.  
  
" No thanks, I think I have a headache coming on. " ' I feel awkward. '   
  
' Now I'm giving her a headache..geez..this girl is hard to please. ' Eriol seemed annoyed by her response.  
  
" You sure? " He asked for confirmation.  
  
" Yes, but thanks anyways. " ' Must I repeat myself, is this guy deaf or what? '  
  
" How boring! " ' Oops did I just think out loud. Shouldn't do that..bad mistake. Way to go Romeo! '  
  
" Excuse me? " Tomoyo eyed Eriol in an upset way.  
  
" I mean I hope the festival isn't boring. " Eriol quickly covered up in a sing-song voice.  
  
' How pathetic is this. I thought this guy was seriously polite. ' Tomoyo looked at him disgusted.  
  
' What kind of save was that Hiiragizawa?! ' Eriol questioned his self.  
  
" Eek! " Tomoyo felt the urge to slap the man beside her.   
  
" What's the matter Kinomoto san? " Eriol stared at Tomoyo with a smirk on his face.  
  
" You're driving that's what? Where'd you learn how to drive?! " Tomoyo's anger burst out.  
  
" What's wrong with my driving Kinomoto? " Eriol lost his politeness.  
  
" Can't you stop at a stop sign? Don't just slam the breaks. " _[**A/N:** My dad does that most of the time. It ends up freaking me out. ]  
_  
" I'm driving here, so don't tell me what to do. "  
  
' I hope you learn your lesson Li ' Tomoyo crossed her arms. ' I already hate this date! '  
  
" I want to go home! I demand you to take me home. " Tomoyo screamed in disgust.  
  
' I can't ruin Li's date. Dammit! I have to fix this. '  
  
" I can't take you home.. "  
  
" Why not?! "  
  
" I don't know where you live! "  
  
" Well, I can tell you. Have you ever thought of that?! "   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stayed silent on the way to the festival. Tomoyo had gotten more upset due to the fact that Eriol had been constantly passing red lights and stop signs until...  
  
A policeman pulled Eriol's car over and walked up to the driver's window.   
  
' Damn! I have no time for this ' Eriol sighed deeply.  
  
The policeman asked Eriol if he knew why he was pulled over.   
  
" No. " Eriol replied rolling his eyes and trying to avoid Tomoyo's glare.  
  
" You failed to stop at the stop sign, " The officer explained.  
  
" But I did slow down. " Eriol reasoned with the police officer while trying hard to block out Tomoyo's soft giggles.  
  
The police officer shook his head and Tomoyo stared at him.  
  
' He shouldn't do that. Doesn't he know that his lower chin is wagging. I'm glad both of his chins aren't shaking at the same time. ' Tomoyo's giggles began to become louder.  
  
" You are required to stop. That's what they're called stop signs..stop lights..do you get the picture? " The officer  
  
began to notice and become shortly annoyed at the young teenager behind the sapphire-eyed man giggling for no apparent reason.  
  
Eriol started to get irritated. " Stop, slow down - What's the difference? "  
  
The officer pulled out his baton. " I can show you. I'm going to start hitting you with my baton. You tell me if you want me to stop or slow down. "   
  
Tomoyo's giggles could no longer be held in its level. So she began laughing..and laughing. The attention was  
  
all set on this amethyst-eyed beauty who was laughing excessively.  
  
Eriol felt ashamed and embarrassed especially on how he will calm his date down.  
  
" I'm sorry officer... " Eriol began to apologize..but Tomoyo had laughed much louder.  
  
" That's alright young man, next time, know the difference. Enjoy your date. " With that the police officer  
  
drove away chuckling slightly.  
  
" Kinomoto san, he's gone, you can quit laughing now. " Tomoyo began to stop with her laughters and turned her attention to Eriol and began to laugh once more..  
  
" Watch your speed Li. " Mumbles were heard from Eriol.  
  
After some short silence and small talks they arrived at the summer festival. Tomoyo looked around at her surroundings and gasped at every site she favored.  
  
' Just like a child. ' Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was still gazing at the sights of the festival.  
  
" I'm so glad it's dark. The sight is way much better like this. " Tomoyo took off her seatbelt and faced Eriol who went out of his car and attempted to lock it..when he looked at Tomoyo who was still in the car.  
  
" Aren't you getting out? "  
  
" Aren't you going to let me out. "   
  
" Oh. Sorry. "   
  
' How gentleman like. ' Eriol walked towards the passenger's side and opened the door for her.  
  
" Thank you. " She pasted a smile of appreciation on her face.  
  
" Your welcome. " He returned the smile. ' She's alright sometimes. '  
  
" So Li san, where would you like to start? "  
  
Eriol stared at his surroundings. The ferris wheel, the cotton candy and popcorn stand, the mini games, the food stands and the other rides. He didn't know where to start or where she'd like to go until his stomach rumbled loud enough for him and Tomoyo to hear.  
  
" I guess we should eat first ne? " Tomoyo guessed. Eriol's blushing said it all.  
  
" Shall we go, Li san? " Eriol nodded at her and offered his hand.  
  
**_Tomoyo's POV  
_**  
His grumbling answered my question. He's too cute when he blushes. Especially when the officer pulled us   
  
over, I couldn't help but laugh. I know it's a bit rude, but I warned him. Serves him right.   
  
" Kinomoto san? " I heard him say..   
  
' Sakura where is she? '   
  
" Kinomoto san? " He repeated with his hand held out to me.  
  
I gasped. I forgot that's me.   
  
" Yes? "   
  
" You alright? " He's concerned. I just nodded and gave a smile as my answer. His hand? Oh..yeah. I forgot. Should   
  
I take it? It feels as if I'm always blushing. He's staring at me. Is there something on my face? I hope not.   
  
" You're blushing. " He pointed out. " And I'm getting pretty tired of holding my hand out like this. "  
  
Should I take it? It's just a date right? I blushed again and took his hand. Finally.  
  
_**End of Tomoyo's POV/ Eriol's POV**_  
  
She's very cute when she blushes. I can't help it, but blush back, though I am trying very hard to cover it. I offered my hand for her to hold. What is she? A little child?! No..I don't think so.. I guess I'm really starting to like her.  
  
She took my hand, I'm quite surprised. I thought she hated me, especially from the glares she's been throwing at me during the police incident.   
  
" So, what would you like to eat? "   
  
" You choose. " She answered looking at the variety of food stands surrounding us.  
  
" There's so many. " I can't choose. What if she doesn't like it? Why am I getting so nervous? I can feel my palm sweating already or is that hers?  
  
" Well, there's the octopus ball, yakisoba, teriyaki um.. " I began, but she cut me off when she gasped loudly and went all starry-eyed. What's the matter with her?  
  
" Yakisoba?! " She blurted surprising me. " I love yakisoba! " She continued. Instead of me choosing the food I let her have the initiative when I found out she loves yakisoba. She dragged me towards the stand and I suddenly forgot we were holding hands. I glanced at our hands and let her drag me.   
  
" Kinomoto san? "  
  
" Hm? " She gazed at the food instead of looking at me. I just smiled realizing that she's in a good mood. I'm glad.   
  
" Excuse me sir? " I heard someone say. He sounds familiar. I turned around and then looked towards Kinomoto san's way. She's still smiling at the food. I sweat dropped and I turned my head to the other side. Syaoran Li. I mean the real Syaoran Li; who made me go on this date. He smiled at me and eyed Kinomoto san who was still gazing at the food and deciding which one she'd choose.   
  
" She's really pretty. " I heard him say. I just nodded, he smiled, eyed her once more and said, " Tell me later. "  
  
That was it. He left. I have a feeling he already likes her. Wait. He does like her. I felt my heart drop.   
  
I know it's too quick, but who said love didn't come at first sight? Actually, after getting to know her for a while. Change that, who said love didn't come during a first date?  
  
" Li kun? " Kinomoto san had broken my thoughts.   
  
" Yes, Kinomoto san? "   
  
" I've decided. I'm not hungry. Are you? " I guess not. Since I lost the appetite to eat.   
  
" No, not really. " Who knew that nervousness would lose my hunger? Certainly, I didn't.  
  
**_End of Eriol's POV/Sakura's POV_**  
  
" Who would've thought I would be here at the festival.. alone " I'm glad that Tomoyo's on the date and all, but maybe I did want to go..I'm not very sure of my feelings.   
  
I spotted a cotton candy stand..Oooo. I love sweets..I'm becoming like Kero now.. Geez..  
  
" I'd like one please... Thanks. " I can't help but eavesdrop on any conversation, so I heard someone.  
  
I was next in line and the guy turned around and accidentaly bumped into me.   
  
" Sorry miss. I wasn't looking. "  
  
" That's alright. " He's cute with his messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes..  
  
" Would you like one? " He held out the cotton candy.  
  
" Um.. " Was all I could say.  
  
" Okay then. One more please. " He took out his wallet and I watched him pay for the cotton candy and he handed it to me. I heard a soft thud. I paid no attention to it.  
  
" Here. "   
  
" Thanks. "  
  
" You sure are silent. My name's Syaoran Li. " I gasped when I heard that name. Is this guy really Syaoran Li? Where's Tomoyo? Maybe she's in the restroom or something or waiting somewhere?   
  
" Well, I have to go now. Bye. " I watched him wave as I stared at him as he walked away. I looked at the cotton candy in my hands and I saw something on the ground.   
  
" A wallet? " I heard myself say. " I should return this...soon. " I found myself being nosy, opening this guy's wallet, but hey! It's the only way to find out where he lives or what's his number so I could return this.  
  
I stopped myself from thinking about his wallet and how to return it and I found myself smiling. I think I already like him. Wherever you are Syaoran Li..be ready to meet the real Sakura....  
  
_**End of Sakura's POV**_

_****_

_****_

  
_**Tsuzuku...**_

**__**

**__**

_**A/N:** How was it? That update didn't take long did it? Chapter 6 is coming soon. I surely hope you like it. So.. Sakura has found the real Syaoran Li..How about Eriol? I hope this isn't too confusing, though it was confusing for me. If you have any questions you can email me at yunalidianehotmail.com or just click the little purple review button and ask me. That's about it...until next time.. REVIEW please!_


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6 : Confessions**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura and the characters. I don't own them, after all, this is a 'fan' fiction.  
_  
_**A/N :** I'm so impressed with the reviews that I'm still smiling. !!! Thank you so much!! Even though it may not be much as others, it's to a good start and it's the most reviews I got in one time..wait..I only have one story..eh heh..heh.. sweatdrops I just posted Chapter 5 and the next day I checked my inbox and BAM! there's the reviews. Thanks again you don't know how happy you've made me!! Well, here's chibi Tomoyo and Eriol!  
_  
Tomoyo : This Chapter is dedicated to Blade, Yunali's close online friend.. sighs She's still sorry.. Here's a hug.

Eriol : Ne? Tomoyo chan?! Where's my hug?? reaches out to Tomoyo   
  
Tomoyo : You have to wait..wink wink steps back   
  
Eriol : .... blushes 1000 shades of red To..tomo..  
  
Tomoyo : Here's more hugs and kisses to Yunali's great reviewers.   
  
_**Thanks to :**_  
  
_**Angel Blossom :** Wai!! You reviewed every Chapter!! Thanks!! I didn't know you found Touya funny! Yay!_ _I think you're the first to review every chapter. Arigato!!   
_  
_**tenshi cherry blossoms :** Yay! I'm glad you think it's suspenseful!! I didn't know my fanfic would reach this far.I was suppose to quit after the 3rd chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!   
  
**FromDayOne :** I, too am excited. jumps I get too confused on what ideas I have to add. When Sakura met Syaoran..I didn't want him to know who she was..  
  
**CSweet :** You love it?! That's great! Thanks so much! Thanks for giving me your honest opinion.  
  
**black shinigami :** Hehe..thanks. My story's cool too? Wai!! I'm sorry if I spelled your name incorrectly previously.._   
  
_**Pensieve000 :** I really wanted to make a fanfic different than any other story...and..I came up with this! I tend to be an eager beaver too when it comes to stories like this or cliff hangers .  
_  
**"..." - Dialogue  
  
'...' - Thoughts  
  
POV - Point of View  
  
A/N - Author's Notes**  
  
Eriol : Now..on with the story..  
  
_**Tomoyo's POV  
**_  
I can't help but think that maybe..I...nah! I think thats too quick.  
  
" Kinomoto san? " Will Sakura be mad at me?  
  
" Kinomoto san? " Will someone quit calling Sakura!!  
  
" She's not here!! " Did I just blurt that out? I knew that would happen sometime. After all, I'm not Sakura.  
  
" Who's not? " Why is he staring at me like that?   
  
Why do I keep forgetting that I'm pretending to be Sakura for the date with..  
  
" Li? " Curiousity is killing me.  
  
" Do you believe in love at first sight? "   
  
" It's possible..I guess.. "  
  
I couldn't bring myself to ask him the real question. They say the truth will set you free...just maybe..  
  
" Kino.. " Please stop calling me that.  
  
" Tomoyo 's fine.. "  
  
" Tomoyo? " Tomoyo..uh oh..  
  
" Um..eh heh heh.. that's..um..that's.. " What do I say? I don't want to say Tomoyo is Sakura..too much lies..I can't handle it..  
  
" So..do you want to go on that? " I pointed to the ferris wheel. He needs to focus his attention onto something else than who Tomoyo is..  
  
" Okay! " Wow. He..forgot..that easily..He really doesn't seem interested..  
  
" Are you excited? " I had to ask.Is he that desperate to go on the ferris wheel?  
  
No answer. Is he ignoring me? I turned his way..probably is..he's gazing at it. It is a good time to go on that ride with the dark sky and those stars out there. Eek! He jerked my arm and dragged me towards the direction of the ferris wheel.  
  
**_End of Tomoyo's POV/Normal POV_**  
  
Giggles were escaping from Tomoyo's lips.   
  
" What's so funny? " Eriol broke out of his trance on the ferris wheel and turned to his giggling date.  
  
" You! "   
  
" Me? " He pointed at his self and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" You're very cute, when you're like that. " Tomoyo had said while Eriol turned his face the other way to conceal his  
  
blushes.  
  
After some patience they both entered the vacant seat of the ferris wheel.  
  
" It's been silent since we've sat here. " Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who sat across him.  
  
" I know.. " I just don't know what to say anymore Li kun. Tomoyo lowered her head, clenched her lower dress tightly and began to sniffle.  
  
Eriol, who had heard her, lifted her chin with his index finger and looked straight into her eyes. She's crying.  
  
He didn't bother to ask her what was wrong. It was best for her to tell him on her own free will instead of forcing her.  
  
" I.. I..re..really want to tell you..b..but..I can't.. " Tomoyo stammered as tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped onto her lap. Eriol attempted and reached out to hug her, but the ride had already stopped. Eriol immediately stepped out, he already knew what he had to do.  
  
" I'll be right back Kinomoto san. " Eriol ran off to a toy stand and Tomoyo stared at him as he left.  
  
**_End of Normal POV/Eriol's POV_**  
  
Why was she crying? I'm glad I did this in advance. I hope she likes this.   
  
" Excuse me, miss..I'm here to pick up what I ordered. " I handed the woman the pink slip I had been holding.  
  
She looked at the paper I handed her and searched on the rack filled with toys, mainly stuffed animals.  
  
I was afraid it wasn't ready, because she eyed me in a weird way.   
  
" Ah..here it is! " She turned her attention back to me and smiled cheerfully.  
  
" I really hope your girlfriend likes this. She's very lucky, you know. " I blushed at what she said and immediately thanked her and walked off to meet Kinomoto san again.  
  
**_End of Eriol's POV/Normal POV_**  
  
" Where'd you go? " Tomoyo asked cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. The glow in her eyes were no longer there. You could tell her smile was fake.  
  
" Hmm..somewhere special.. " Eriol fiddled with the stuffed animal behind his back.  
  
" You know, Li kun, you're very bad at hiding things. " Tomoyo peeked behind Eriol's back.  
  
" Here. " Eriol stuck out the stuffed animal towards Tomoyo. " This is for you. "  
  
Tomoyo's glow in her eyes appeared and she smiled cheerfully.   
  
" I love it. " She gazed at the pink wishing star and in the star's hands was a fishing rod. Attached to the end of the rod  
  
was a little pink heart..and embroidered on the heart was a name...Sakura...  
  
As Tomoyo gazed at it's cuteness and beauty her eyes dropped to the mini red heart..Sakura..  
  
I should have known, this is like a dream and for Sakura, it is reality.  
  
With Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
" I liked the date? " Sakura smiled at her best friend.  
  
" Yes, you did, Sakura chan... and he gave you this.. " Tomoyo handed her the pink star Eriol had given her.  
  
She can't keep it, it's like hiding it from her best friend and anyways Sakura's name was imprinted on it.  
  
" Kawaii! Its so cute. He's very sweet, Tomoyo chan. So, does he approve? I can date him? "  
  
" Of course you can..he's perfect..for you.. "   
  
" Really? I can't wait till our next date! "  
  
" It's alright Sakura chan, if I can sleep over? " She changed the topic immediately so she'll stop thinking about him  
  
He's for Sakura and only for her.  
  
" Of course you can! I invited you. "   
  
" Hmm..yeah.. "  
  
" I'll be back Tomoyo chan.. I'm going to bring up some dessert. " Sakura headed out the door and forgot to close it.  
  
Tomoyo walked to the mirror and began to brush her hair...while Sakura headed back to return to her room.  
  
" I love him.. I can't help but admit it to myself.. I thought I could prevent it..but it's already happened.. " Tomoyo told her reflection.   
  
**_Sakura's POV_**  
  
She loves him. Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend, loves him. I could hear her words repeating in my head. It can't be...  
  
I feel tears flowing down my cheeks. I wiped it with the back of my hand, but..it won't stop..  
  
I need to tell him..now..if it'll make her happy..  
  
I ran into my room without explaining to Tomoyo and searched my drawer for the wallet Syaoran had dropped.  
  
I exited my room and locked it so Tomoyo wouldn't leave.   
  
The wallet revealed his driver's liscence and a...paper..He's staying at a friend's house..maybe a relative?  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa? Who's that? Never mind, I have to find Syaoran.   
  
I plopped down onto the driver's seat of my car and revved the engine and sped off.  
  
I glanced at the paper once more to check if it was the right address and..surprisingly it was..I didn't get lost..hehe..  
  
I hestiantly rang the door bell and he stood in front of me..I feel uncomfortable and somehow nervous..  
  
Why does it have to be this way? I hate me for being Sakura..  
  
He stared at me blankly and asked who I was. I didn't answer him, I just jerked his arm and immediately pushed him into the passenger's seat of my car.   
  
" What are you doing?! " He screamed at me.  
  
" I have to take you to my friend. "   
  
" What are you talking about? I don't even live here. " He replied impolitely. He began to glare.  
  
" Hey..you're that girl I saw at the festival. "   
  
" Yeah. It's me alright. " Maybe it's time I tell him who I really am.  
  
" I didn't even get your name. " He seems pretty curious.  
  
" I know, that's cause I didn't want to tell you. "  
  
" Why not? " His voice had softened.  
  
" Because.. " I pulled over so I could explain, I'm near home anyways and Tomoyo is probably waiting for an explanation.  
  
" Because? " He waited patiently for an answer.  
  
" Because..Syaoran Li...I'm Sakura Kinomoto.. "  
  
**_End of Sakura's POV_**  
  
**_Tsuzuku..._**  
  
_**A/N :** Would you consider that as a cliff hanger? a cliffy? sighs I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible..My dad rushed me to get off the computer and I was upset, because I_ _was continuing the story and I lost some ideas. Argh! Oh well, it was Father's Day and the only reason he rushed me was, we were going to a party. Is it too short? If it is I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I also found that this chapter isn't exciting as Chapter 5. I'd like to know what you think. So review . It'll make me happy.  
  
_**[/edit]**  
  
_**A/N :** Argh!! This would have been posted up sooner if there wasn't something wrong with my internet and computer!!_


	7. Eriol Hiiragizawa?

**Chapter 7 : Eriol Hiiragizawa?**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and never will. _  
  
_**A/N :** Here's Chapter 7..I was stuck on the chapter's title..if you have any suggestions, please do tell me on the review. Tomoyo chan take it away._

__  
  
Tomoyo : Hai! Yuna chan! Eriol kun?   
  
Tomoyo : Where's my partner? Oh, never mind. Well now, here's hugs and kisses to Yuna chan's reviewers!  
  
Eriol : Did you just call me Tomoyo chan?   
  
Tomoyo : There you are!...Argh! What is that! -points towards Eriol's cheeks- Hmm..Eriol kun!!  
  
Eriol : Eh? What is it?  
  
Tomoyo : On your face! Baka! -takes out a mirror from no where-  
  
Eriol : -looks into mirror Tomoyo is holding and gasps- T..to..m..mo..yo..ch..an..   
  
Tomoyo : -crosses arms- Who kissed you?!   
  
Eriol : -puts on an innocent look-   
  
Tomoyo : Don't give me that! -glares at Eriol- Don't talk to me!  
  
Eriol : -sighs- But Tomoyo chan!   
  
Tomoyo : -walks away-   
  
Eriol : Tomoyo chan! Aka chan! [ In Japanese : Baby;used in an affectionate way ] I just visited my....never mind. **Hugs and Kisses to :  
**  
_**black-thief :** You're very welcome! You deserve it.  
  
**crystaleyez :** I really didn't expect to make it a cliff hanger, but it makes it all the more exciting and suspenseful. Thank you!  
  
**AniMeAzN-5-14 :** Yay! Thank you..hehe..you've put a smile on my face.  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms :** This would be absolutely confusing for the characters..well some..Does your name mean angel cherry blossoms? ..just wondering..  
  
**amethyst sweet angel :** You're too sweet. Your name says it all..hehe..Read and find out!  
  
**Pensieve000 :** Eh..heh..heh..well, there are some Who are yous in this chapter. I didn't really think readers would actually pay attention to that, but I'm so glad you caught that. It took me time to think what Eriol should give Tomoyo. I asked my sister and she requested me to put a donkey. XD!!  
  
**black shinigami :** What do you mean by one week? Hehe..I can't wait either. Thanks for reviewing,  
  
**Angel Blossom :** Well, he'll be shocked alright. It was sort of predictable for Tomoyo falling in love with Eriol ne?  
  
**Sakura-Blossom12 :** Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter, I hope it isn't too confusing.  
  
**wings(of)paper :** Don't you just hate cliffys? I do, but they make them all the more fun. As a gift, the next cliffy is for you...if it is.._

_****_

**"..." Dialogue**

**POV : Point of View**

**A/N : Author's Notes**

****

****

****

****

_****_

_**Syaoran's POV  
**_  
" You're who?! " I asked in confusion.  
  
" I'm Sakura Kinomoto. "  
  
" But I just saw her at the festival. "  
  
" The person you saw was.. " What is this girl trying to say?  
  
" Never mind Syaoran kun. My friend's waiting for you. " Her friend!?  
  
" Your friend?! I don't even know your friend. "  
  
" I'm afraid you're wrong Li! "   
  
" What! " Where is she getting at?  
  
I could feel the car moving again. She's really taking me to her friend. What's this all about?  
  
First this girl comes to Hiiragizawa's house and suddenly pushes me into her car..now she claims she's Sakura Kinomoto! Awhile ago, I was with Hiiragizawa just having a conversation about his 'pretend' date.

_**End of Syaoran's POV**_

**_[ Flashback ]_**  
  
" You're home early. " He glanced at the clock that read 9:08   
  
" So! " Eriol closed the front door gently.  
  
" What do you want Li? "   
  
" I want to know how my date went. "  
  
" You mean my date? " He sounded more like it was a statement rather than a question.  
  
" Yep, 'my' date.. Hiiragizawa I want to know all.. "  
  
" You sure? " The look in Eriol's eyes were now full of concern.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Mmm...just asking. " He wasn't quite sure whether to tell him about the incident on the ferris wheel.  
  
" Okay Li, I met her at the park, just as you told me and we went to the festival, because she didn't want to go anywhere too formal. "  
  
Syaoran stared at Eriol with deep interest.  
  
" We drove there and ..um..we were hungry, so we decided to go find a food stand and eat..she likes yakisoba.. "  
  
Eriol paused and went to go get a small slip of paper and a pen, he then handed it to Syaoran.  
  
" What the hell is this for?! " Syaoran glared at Eriol.  
  
" Write that down..she likes yakisoba.. " Eriol continued.  
  
" I can remember that. "  
  
" Mmm I don't think so. " Eriol smirked.  
  
Syaoran groaned and wrote as he was told, so Eriol could finish what he was saying.  
  
" Soon after, I saw you. She, then was done gazing at the food and told me she wasn't hungry anymore. We then, went on the ferris wheel and.. "  
  
The door bell had rung thrice interrupting Eriol and Syaoran's conversation.  
  
" Go get that! " Eriol demanded as he went into the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran mumbled some words and turned the door knob and on the other side revealed a girl..  
  
**_[ End Flashback ]_**  
  
_**Sakura's POV**_  
  
I don't know what to say anymore. He's confused, upset..I just don't know.  
  
What does it matter anyway? He's for Tomoyo. Hopefully, he'd know soon enough.  
  
We've stayed silent since that short drive. He followed me in without hesitation. He didn't say anything at all.  
  
It's odd, he's acting like a guest, or a friend visiting.  
  
" Follow me. " I told him, he just stared at me.  
  
He did as he was told and there I stood in front of my room, with Syaoran behind me and Tomoyo inside.  
  
I knew what I had to do, and I was afraid, nervous and sad all at once. I'd ask myself later, why does it have to be this way, but I wouldn't even know the answer to that question. I can already feel myself drowning in my own tears. I reached out towards the door knob. I was hesitant to open it, but it's now or never. I could feel my hand twist the knob and I pushed the door with slight force and there stood a confused Tomoyo. Tears were already dropping onto my hands as I held them out.   
  
I looked at Tomoyo then turned around to Syaoran who looked at her in shock. I guess he already knows Tomoyo chan. **_End of Sakura's POV/ Tomoyo's POV_**  
  
Who is this guy? Is she setting me up again?   
  
" Sakura?! Why are you crying? " Her head was down, she was standing there just sniffling. I wanted to embrace her, tell her everything would be all right..but I didn't even know why..  
  
I attempted to hug her but, she just stared at me and immediately ran out of her room and locked the door from the outside. Just what is she getting at? I didn't even know this door could lock from the outside. Maybe this guy made her cry.  
  
" Who are you? " I questioned the guy who now stood in front of me.   
  
" You don't know who I am? " How would I even know this person? I've never seen him before.  
  
" Never seen you before..so..no. " I answered coldly. His face had faltered.  
  
" Oh..that's right..."   
  
" Just what are you trying to say? "   
  
" I'm Syaoran Li. "  
  
Syaoran Li?! No, that's not him. I just went with him earlier.   
  
" No, you're not! "  
  
" I should know who I am. "  
  
" W..well..y..you..could be some guy pretending to be Syaoran Li " I reasoned. Why am I stuttering?  
  
" Any guy wouldn't pretend. "  
  
" Yeah..but..who was that guy I went on a date with. "  
  
" Let me ask you this first...who are you? "  
  
" That is none of your concern! " I snapped at him, I can't help it.   
  
" I suppose you are not Sakura Kinomoto. "  
  
Did Sakura tell him?  
  
" I see.. from the way you've reacted, Sakura's done the same. "  
  
" What?! "  
  
" You've switched with her, haven't you? "  
  
" Is that such a crime? "  
  
" No, because I've done it as well. "  
  
Fear is numbing my whole body. He's done the same? You mean..no..that's not possible..  
  
" Then who was it that I saw? "  
  
" Eriol Hiiragizawa. " He replied without the slightest hesitation.

_**End of Tomoyo's POV**_  
  
_**A/N :** I would say that this is shorter than the other chapters ne? I wanted to make it somehow long but straight to the point. I'm sorry I took long on updating though, there was a typhoon and the power shut off..and now it's on..but the lights are flickering.. __-glares at the lights- I just hope it won't turn off..Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this fanfiction soon, maybe around this week. Watch out for my other fanfic called " One Wish " Its an ExT story..can't get enough of them..hehe..Did you notice..that I ended this with a name as well? Okay, I'm logging out..so **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** Review! It'll make me sooo happy and I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner.Oh, yeah -clasps hands-, if you have any questions, suggestions, whatsoever..REVIEW! hahahaha!  
_


	8. Interruptions

**Chapter 8 : Interruptions**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters, Clamp does._  
  
_**A/N :** I'm back!!! Here's another chapter as promised. Hmm..you know.. I don't even know when this story will end. Ideas just keep popping up in my head. Ok. Here's some thanks to those who had reviewed._  
  
_**Thanks to :**  
  
**FromDayOne :** Thanks!! I had a great time on my vacation, but it seemed so short.  
  
**SaFiRe Star :** Yay! Thank you! Hopefully this chapter wouldn't really be a cliff hanger.  
  
**Sakura-Blossom12 :** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
**crystaleyez :** I'm back and expect more updating. Reviews help a lot. Thank you so much.  
  
**black-thief :** hehe..sorry. Thanks for telling me though.   
  
**black shinigami :** Here's your gift. -smiles- Enjoy the chapter. Oh yes, I went to the Philippines.  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms :** Arigatou! So sweeeeet!! After those three weeks, I wanted to get back online and back to my fanfic._

_** Back to the story **_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

" Eriol Hiiragizawa. " Syaoran had repeated once more for her understanding.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief.   
  
" I guess this is what I get for doing this. " Tomoyo whispered to herself, but didn't realize Syaoran had heard it.  
  
" He did it as well. "   
  
There was tension between the two.  
  
" I know I can't blame him for what he's done, because I've done it too. " Tomoyo broke into a smile.  
  
" No one is to blame in this situation. " She continued.  
  
Syaoran remained listening.  
  
" What do I do? "  
  
" Sakura. " Syaoran had simply said.  
  
" Yeah. Sakura. This is a mistake. " Tomoyo shook her head and frowned.   
  
She began digging in her sack for clothes and stood there in front of Syaoran motionless.  
  
" Yes? "   
  
" I'd like to change. " Tomoyo replied dryly.  
  
" Oh. " Syaoran blushed and immediately waited at the other end of Sakura's door.  
  
Tomoyo began dressing quickly and when that was done, she roughly pushed the door slamming Syaoran, pinning him against the wall.  
  
" I'll be back!! " She yelled after some distance.  
  
" I'm going to straighten things out with Sakura! Stay here! "  
  
" What!? You're going to leave me here?! "   
  
Tomoyo had stopped in her tracks.  
  
" Geez.. " She groaned. " I said I'll be back!! YOU..will lead me to Eriol. "   
  
At that Tomoyo ran.  
  
" Where to? Where to? " She cried in panic.  
  
" I'm going to get run over pretty soon if I keep doing this!! "  
  
She stumbled onto a little penguin holding a wooden sign, ' Penguin Park '  
  
" Alright!! " She screamed in joy holding a fist in the air.  
  
" To the Park it is. "  
  
Tomoyo ran to the park and she immediately stopped as she arrived at her destination. She began to call out Sakura's name. After a few more calls, she groaned in frustration and decided to ask people if anyone has seen her.  
  
Tomoyo had remembered she had a picture of Sakura in her purse.   
  
" Just ask. " Tomoyo had said to herself.  
  
Right then, the wind blew roughly as Tomoyo had just taken out the picture of Sakura.   
  
" Great. " She mumbled and ran after the picture.  
  
The wind blew quick enough to reach a certain someone. Someone Tomoyo will be surprised to meet.  
  
Tomoyo had paused when the picture had fell in to the hands of a certain sapphire-eyed man.  
  
[A/N : Seem somewhat familiar from a certain chapter? If you know, then thats great. I mean really great!! ]  
  
She looked at him in shock for she already knew that he was not Syaoran Li.  
  
Not a stranger to the pretended Sakura Kinomoto, but a stranger to Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
" I remember you. "  
  
" Maybe... " Tomoyo averted her eyes to the ground.  
  
This was an unusual conversation towards Tomoyo.  
  
" Does this belong to you? " Eriol stared at the picture that was held in his hands.  
  
" A friend? maybe? " He asked her another.  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
" What's her name? "   
  
" M..maybe..y..you should ask her yourself. " Tomoyo struggled to say.  
  
" Where is she? "  
  
" I'm searching for her. "  
  
" Searching? Is she lost? "  
  
" She's not lost. I'm simply worried about her. "  
  
" May.. "   
  
" She's my best friend, you know.. " Tomoyo had interrupted.  
  
" I'll help you find her, Sakura. "  
  
" I'm not Sakura. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I'm not her!! " Her attemption on trying to run had failed. Eriol had already grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Who? Who are you not? "   
  
Tomoyo paused and her eyes followed someone...  
  
" Sakura!! " She cried out.   
  
Eriol looked directly at where Tomoyo had yelled. His eyes widened. This girl was the person in the picture.  
  
Sakura...   
  
Eriol then turned his attention to the woman who stood in front of him.  
  
" But who is she? " He whispered to his self.  
  
His conscience began speaking. ' Who is she? '   
  
' Who is she?   
  
' Who is she? '  
  
Those three words repeated over and over.  
  
" Will you stop?!! " Eriol caught the attention of most who had surrounded him except Tomoyo who was desperately calling..  
  
" Sakura!! " Sakura had fled as she realized that her best friend was calling her.  
  
As Sakura ran, her eyes began to water and her vision became a blur.  
  
" Maybe she needs my help. " Sakura had changed her mind and turned her head to the direction of Tomoyo.  
  
" Tomoyo!! " She cried out. Maybe Tomoyo would call out to her again.  
  
As Sakura came to a near distance towards Tomoyo, she saw someone she has never seen before.  
  
Surely, if Tomoyo knew this guy, she would tell her about him.  
  
" It's possible that this guy may be abusing her in some sort of way...kidnapping as well? "  
  
" Tomoyo!! I'm coming!! " Sakura dashed towards Tomoyo and the stranger and threw a punch right on his cheek.  
  
" Serves you right!! " Sakura spat.  
  
" Sa..Sakura.. What are you doing? "  
  
" Saving you, of course! "  
  
" But I don't need help. "  
  
" Oh yes you do. Who the heck is this guy? " Sakura pointed at the sapphire-eyed man who rubbed his cheek continuously. Tomoyo turned her attention to...him. She sighed inaudibly.   
  
" Er.. " She began. " This is.. "  
  
" This is... " Sakura repeated. " Hurry up, Tomoyo chan!! I hear the ice cream truck passing by."  
  
" At this hour? It's late. "  
  
" Well its 24/7, my dear. "  
  
Tomoyo had to laugh at Sakura's childish acts. Anyways, it lightened up the mood.  
  
**_Tomoyo's POV_**  
  
I stared at Sakura as she began skipping after the ice cream truck.  
  
It's too cute to miss even at my age.  
  
It's time I face reality. There he stood in front of me. His name. Eriol Hiiragizawa not Syaoran Li.  
  
How do I know how he will react, when I tell him. It's about time.  
  
" I know who you are. "  
  
" Well so do I. Obviously not Sakura ne? "  
  
I nodded, " No, I'm not Sakura and I suppose you are not Syaoran Li as well. "   
  
He smirked. " Now you know. "   
  
He doesn't seem disappointed. " What's wrong with you?! " Coldness was heard in my voice.  
  
" Nothing. You did it. I did it. There shouldn't be anyone to blame here ...er.. "  
  
" Tomoyo. " Geez..this guy doesn't even know my name. How rude!  
  
" Tomoyo..I like your name. "   
  
" So. Do. I. " I responded in a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Ooooooooo!!! I just wanted to scream!! In fact. I did.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "   
  
I could feel people glaring at me through my shut eyelids.  
  
I opened my eyes..oops..eh heh.. I guess I was wrong.  
  
" Tomoyo? "   
  
" What? " I glared at Eriol  
  
**_End of Tomoyo's POV/ With Syaoran_**   
  
" Ow. " Syaoran groaned as he rubbed his lower back.  
  
" Must..follow..Tomoyo. " He commanded his self.  
  
Each step Syaoran took down the stairs of Sakura's house had been painful. He instantly smiled with joy when he reached the exit. He opened the door confronting a woman with red hair who seemed much older than he was.  
  
She seemed familiar..  
  
" Hi. I hope I'm not bothering you..but.. " She fiddled with something in her hand.  
  
" But? " Syaoran spoke up.  
  
" Have you seen this person? " She handed Syaoran a picture.  
  
" But..miss..I don't even live.. " He gasped in shock when he took a look at the picture.  
  
" It seems as if you know him. " Her tone changed to a cheery one. Seems her hopes have been brought up.  
  
Syaoran was too shocked to reply..Was this the woman he told him about years ago?  
  
Sure, he wasn't the best of friends with him, but he was close enough.   
  
" What does she want? " These words escaped unexpectedly from his mouth.  
  
" I'm back with a promise. "  
  
" A promise? "   
  
She nodded. " A promise to marry Eriol Hiiragizawa. "**_To be continued..._**

**__**

_**A/N :** Confused?..It's longer than I've expected.. laughs evily A new twist. You probably might be wondering why Kaho is there, but like I've said.. I have much ideas.. stored somewhere that have just erupted.  
  
**x - Review please. In return, the next chapter. - x  
**  
If you have any questions, comments, what so ever, **review.** It'll slap a great smile on my face!! Hehehe..._


	9. A Promise

**Chapter 9 : A Promise**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
**A/N :** Back with Chapter 9. -sighs- I had no idea I added Kaho's name when her name wasnt even included in the chapter. I guess I totally forgot, but anyways you might've guessed it was her right? _

_**Thanks to :**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

**tenshi cherry blossoms :** Thank you! I sure did come back with new ideas, but..it's sort of confusing isn't it?  
  
**black shinigami :** Thanks. I wouldn't let my readers and reviewers down. -smiles-  
  
**Sakuralover :** You'll find out in this chapter. I'm so glad you like it.  
  
**FromDayOne** : It's sort of confused me too, but I hope this chapter helps you in some way.  
  
**black-thief :** The chapter did seem confusing, but hopefully some scenes will explain and sort out the confusion.  
  
**eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva :** Lol. Thanks for reviewing. And for Tomoyo being alone...we'll have to see about that. -wink wink-  
  
**Kaoni-Chan :** It's confusing ne? Yeah, for me as well, but..maybe this chapter may give you some answers, if not, there's always that review button. -smiles-  
  
**IchigoCandy :** I'm sorry if I didn't update any sooner, but here it is, as promised!  
  
**Anonymous :** Gomenasai, if I took long, I was suppose to update this story days ago. I didn't know what happened. Thank so much for reviewing.  
  
**Angel Blossom :** I'm evil? Lol! I'll take that compliment willingly. Thanks. Eriol and Tomoyo will find happiness....maybe ohohohohohohoho!!!...isn't it cute when Tomoyo laughs like that?  
  
**MiniSparky :** Thank you! I appreciate your review...very much!!  
  
**crystaleyez :** Surely, it'll slap a smile on my face. Each time I read a review..the smile keeps getting wider. I may be tired of smiling or just gloomy, but when I read things like this it just makes my day. I love it!! Reading an author's note is pretty helpful ne? Ice cream? Maybe if you still have more, you can share.Sharing is caring after all. -smiley-  
  
**Louann1 :** Oh, sure I'll read your fanfic. No problem at all. Don't say thank you to me..Thank you for reading and reviewing!! Reviews encourage me a whole lot.

**_Back to the story.._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

" Do you have to come back with that promise now? "  
  
" I believe that is none of your concern. "  
  
" You're Kaho. Kaho Mizuki. Am I right? "  
  
" Please. Please, bring me to him. " She asked with pleading eyes.  
  
" Don't know where he is. Sorry. "   
  
" Will you atleast help me? "  
  
Syaoran couldn't say no. He knew he had to wait for Tomoyo, but he had the urge to talk to Sakura as well. He had a feeling he'd regret bringing Kaho to Eriol, because of Tomoyo..but he didn't even know Tomoyo well and if she had the slightest interest in Eriol. He had already decided.  
  
' Kami sama, please don't make me regret this later. '   
  
" Alright, Mizuki san, I'll help you. "  
  
" Arigatou..um.. "  
  
" Syaoran Li. "  
  
" Li kun. Arigatou. "  
  
_** With Tomoyo and Eriol **_  
  
" Fate has brought us together. " Eriol blurted hoping he didn't sound as corny.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. " I guess so. " Tomoyo faced him.  
  
" Do you think that maybe, we could start over? "  
  
" As friends? " Eriol asked, but Tomoyo hadn't answered the question. It seems as if, she wanted more.  
  
Eriol grinned and Tomoyo slightly blushed. A tiny feeling had pricked Tomoyo's heart as soon as she heard footsteps coming near.  
  
" Eriol. I've finally found you. " The woman immediately ran into Eriol's arms.  
  
" K..Ka..Kaho.. " He stammered ignoring Tomoyo.  
  
Kaho Mizuki. Eriol had remembered her. They were close friends and Eriol secretly crushed on her. He'd promise her to always be there whenever she needed him, to marry her when she feels she was ready. Most of all, she wanted him to mend her heart after everytime someone else had broken her heart. What was he suppose to do? He knows he use to love Kaho, but what about now?

_** Flashback **_  
  
" Kaho, are you alright? " The sapphire-eyed man asked attempting to hug her.  
  
She pushed away. " No, I'm not! " Tears flowed down the woman's eyes.  
  
" I'm always here to listen, Kaho. "  
  
" Always? "   
  
" Promise. " That had made Kaho smile and seeing that smile would make Eriol go crazy.  
  
" I know you would never break a promise, especially to me. "  
  
" Maybe, you're right. So? " Eriol replied with a playful smile.  
  
" He broke up with me. " She calmly said.  
  
" Well, he doesn't deserve you. "  
  
" Eriol, I'm glad you're here, to mend my broken heart. Since, you made a promise for me, I'll do one as well. "  
  
" Okay. "  
  
" Let's get married. "  
  
" Married? When? I'm only fifthteen. "  
  
" Of course I know, silly! Three years from now. "  
  
" You promise you'll wait for me. "  
  
" What if I had found someone already? "  
  
" Promise? " She moved closer to Eriol's face, just inches apart.  
  
He couldn't let his dear Kaho's heart shatter once more. " Promise. "  
  
_** End Flashback **_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Years had already passed and Eriol found someone. He knew after so many heartbreaks Kaho had, he was just there to mend it. Kaho only wanted happiness and Eriol for herself. He knew Kaho had enough shattered hearts and he promised to always be there for her. He was a man of his word, he had to keep his promise. He believed Kaho deserved better, and who would treat her with love other than his self.  
  
He was pretty surprised to see Kaho back. She actually remembered. Confusion was tearing his soul apart.  
  
" How did you get here? "  
  
" This young man, helped me. " Kaho eyed Syaoran.  
  
" I..saw Sakura running after an ice cream truck, so I thought Tomoyo would be here. Anyways, I gotta go...talk to Sakura that is. "

_**Tomoyo's POV**_   
  
Ready to run? My conscience asked willingly.  
  
I'm afraid. I don't want to run away from my fears. I was afraid to fall in love, but fear has already conquered my body.  
  
Remember that prick? It feels more like a stab now. A quick pierce.   
  
' I thought your heart was strong. ' A voice in my head asked. My conscience.   
  
' It is! It is! ' I replied attempting to prove my point from not escaping this situation.  
  
' What are you doing?! You're trembling! You're weak! '   
  
I always thought my conscience was there to help me, but it's criticizing me.   
  
' You should run before you fall onto your knees and cry. '  
  
' RUN!! ' My conscience demanded. I ran..ran away from love..from my fear...from her.. and mostly from Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
How long must I run? And to where?  
  
**_End of Tomoyo's POV/Sakura's POV_**

Mmmmmm...so good..Well, my stomach is content, how about my heart?  
  
" Hi.. " A familiar voice had said.  
  
" Uh.. Hello. " I turned around and greeted back with a big smile.  
  
" Oh. It's you. " He looked at me with disappointment.  
  
" Is there anyway I can help you...Syaoran Li? "  
  
" It seems as if your friend is quite busy with Hiiragizawa? "  
  
" Hiiragizawa? "  
  
" She's with him right now. "  
  
I gasped.   
  
" It was that guy I punched wasn't it? " He stared at me blanky.  
  
" So, anyways...what is it that you want? " I licked my fingers from the remains of my ice cream.  
  
" I wanted to straighten things out with you. "   
  
" Like what? " I questioned the amber-eyed man.  
  
" You must've thought Tomoyo loved.. " It must be complicated for him since his voice had lowered.  
  
" You? I know..she does.. " I forced a smile.  
  
" No, that's not it. She's in love with someone else. "  
  
" How would you know? "  
  
" Just a thought. "  
  
" O-Kay. Thanks for telling me. Is that all? "  
  
" N..No..I wanted to get to know the real Sakura Kinomoto. Is that alright? "  
  
I couldn't control myself. I jumped into his arms and he had them opened willingly.  
  
" I'm glad! " I muffled into his chest.  
  
" Me too. "   
  
" So what do you want to do? "  
  
" Won't you help me fix the mess between your friend and mine? " What mess?  
  
" I don't want to meddle in with her affairs...anymore...well, unless she allows me to. "  
  
" I see. "  
  
" I'm sorry though...but why? "  
  
" I brought her back. " Brought who? I wanted to ask him, but I don't want to meddle in with her affairs. I especially don't want to find out any bad news and tell her about it. I don't want to be the one to bring pain into her heart.  
  
_[**A/N :** Well, I hope the conversation between Sakura and Syaoran doesn't confuse you. I just had to add a scene with S&S. It's to all those S&S fans out there! "]_

_**With Eriol & Kaho**_  
  
" Who is that girl you were speaking with earlier? "  
  
" Oh! Tomoyo! " Eriol desperately looked to where Tomoyo stood. " She's not here.. "  
  
" Is she a friend of yours? " Kaho asked. " Or perhaps someone special? " Disgust was added with the second option.  
  
' She's not just someone special...I think I've fallen in love with her. ' Eriol had wanted to tell Kaho especially Tomoyo, but was she ready to hear him?   
  
" Why are you here? "  
  
" You sound so disappointed. "  
  
" I am. " He stated with concern in his eyes.  
  
" It's that girl isn't it? " Kaho was jealous, because she could no longer control his heart.  
  
" You! " She let go of the embrace. " Made a promise! "  
  
Eriol had fallen silent. He knew he had made a promise, but why had he forgotten about it, until Kaho came.  
  
" You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep! "   
  
" But, you made it! " Eriol retorted. " I want to be there for you, Kaho, but not like this. " His voice had softened.  
  
" I..just don't want to be alone anymore. " Tears sprung out of her eyes as she embraced him once more.  
  
" Don't leave me alone, Eriol. Please. "   
  
" I don't think you're the only who doesn't want to be alone. "

_**To be continued.. **_  
  
_**A/N :** Okay, done with this chapter. A lot of thoughts, and some negativity. Sometimes, I'd regret adding Kaho in the story. I really tried on making a better promise, maybe blackmail, but I can't think of any. I am sort of disappointed with this chapter. It doesn't seem to please me. Well, anyways, I truly hope you like the S&S scenes in this chapter. All things are straightened out between Sakura and Syaoran and they've come clean. A review is a great way to encourage the writer. Thanks. _

**x**- Still confused? Maybe a review would help solve the unanswered questions that have been lingering in your head -**x**

****

****


	10. Turning Back

**Chapter 10 : Turning Back**  
  
_**Disclaimer** : I **don't **own Cardcaptor Sakura.** Never** ever ever ever ever will._  
  
_**A/N :** Here it is! Chapter ten; Turning Back. First, the thanks and then the story...hehe..I hope you like it!_

  
**_Dedicated to Crystaleyez for encouraging and inspiring me to write more._**

**__**

**__**

  
  
_**Great appreciation and gratitude is given to :**  
  
**black-thief :** I'm glad! Here's Chapter ten. Enjoy! I hope I didn't take too long.  
  
**E=mc2 :** Oh, Thanks! Hopefully this chapter will help with the confusion. -smiles-  
  
**Angel Blossom :** What part was confusing? I was just curious. Anyways, I simply didn't want the fanfic to end too soon.  
  
**eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva :** Thank you very much! Do you dislike Kaho? I sort of do. Okay, okay -raises hands in defense- I do. Mmm..yes..I do.  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms :** Oh, I'm not sure about Kaho, I just let things flow through my mind and type away. Thank you for the advice. Today, I was listening to the Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack and I had motivation to continue drawing and also my other E&T fanfic. Thank you so much!!  
  
**Jenc11 :** Sure, no problem! Thanks for reviewing. -wink wink-  
  
**FromDayOne :** I've updated! I hope this chapter is interesting too. Thank you for taking the time to review my fanfic. I really appreciate it!  
  
**Sakuralover :**_ _I'm glad you like the S&S scenes. Things, of course had to be sorted out between the two sweethearts. I'm sure there will be more Syaoran and Sakura scenes in this fanfic. Hey, maybe I'll even write an S&S fanfic as well.  
  
**MiniSparky :** Maybe Kaho will..or not. -smiles- I'm glad you read my fanfic. Thank you!!  
  
**crystaleyez :**_ _Hey, thanks for the ice cream! I'd like to read your fanfictions, supposedly Eriol and Tomoyo stories. I just can't get enough of them. I'll try and make some chapters a little longer for some satisfaction. Usually, when I have inspiration from something, I work on my fanfic and sometimes, it turns out pretty well. Arigato!!  
  
**black shinigami :** O.o? What kind of story? Aw, you don't like Kaho, or just Kaho in this fanfic?  
  
**VampiricEternity :** Hehe..Arigato!! Too sad? Sometimes, when I read those tragic, sad fanfictions, I tend to cry._

* * *

" Kaho. How did you find me? "  
  
" It's impossible to separate true love. " Kaho avoided the question and left it unanswered.  
  
" No. Really. "  
  
" Why are you like this!? I thought you loved me? "  
  
" How do you know if I love you? " Eriol's voice had softened.  
  
" I can just tell. " She whispered avoiding his eyes.  
  
He grabbed her face tiliting it slightly so their eyes would meet.  
  
" Why are you here? Why did you come back? " He asked Kaho who tried as hard to avoid the glare he was giving her.  
  
" I want to marry you. "  
  
" Me? " He scoffed.  
  
" You made that promise. Remember? "  
  
" I was fifthteen! "  
  
" It still is a promise. "  
  
" I was fifthteen! " He repeated. It was true. You shouldn't make a promise you couldn't keep, but she made it. And he had agreed to it. Tears had fallen out of Kaho's eyes, but she was able to speak and repeat what she had said earlier. 

" It still is a promise. " Eriol tightened the hold on her face. " Y..You promise to always be here especially when I needed you. And right now, I need you..and only you. "  
  
" Kaho, you're not making this any easier. " He had said the obvious. She kissed his lips roughly when she had the chance and he slowly responded.  
  
_**With Tomoyo **_  
  
" Hello, I'd like to book a flight to England. "  
  
" What? Where in England you ask? "  
  
" Damn! I don't care! " Tomoyo cursed at the lady on the other line.  
  
" O..okay.. Please ma'am, don't yell. " The woman's voice had requested politely.  
  
" Just where the heck are you going? " A voice interrupted a conversation between Tomoyo and the woman who was providing the service.  
  
" Don't give me that attitude. Just because you and that Li got together last night doesn't mean you're free to uh.. " Tomoyo was lost in words so instead she decided to glare at the person who was walking up to her.  
  
" You are not going to England! "  
  
" Sakura! " Tomoyo screamed as Sakura grabbed the phone from her and pressed the Off button.  
  
" You're pissing me off! " _**[A/N: A line I've heard BlackRose frequently use.]  
**_  
" Why are you acting like this? " Sakura calmly asked. Hopefully she would answer and explain.  
  
" Things aren't working out. And Sakura I believe you already know what has happened. "

" Mm.. I don't think so..I didn't want to meddle in with your affairs. "  
  
" So, how did you and that Li make up? " Tomoyo asked sourly as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
" How did you find out? "  
  
" Quite obvious. When you returned, you had that fat smile on your face. " Tomoyo sighed depressingly.  
  
" Am I that transparent? " Sakura asked, hoping to clear up the mood.  
  
" I just know you too well. "  
  
" We're best friends aren't we? How about we go to the mall? I know that'll cheer up a depressed Tomoyo. " Sakura requested appreciatively.  
  
" Sure, why not? " Tomoyo forced a smile as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
_**At the mall **_  
  
" Let's go get something to drink. " Sakura demanded politely and grabbed Tomoyo's wrist as she slightly ran to the food court.  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
" A frappucino. I guess. " Tomoyo shrugged carelessly.  
  
" You guess, huh? " Sakura murmured to herself as she took out some money out of her purse.  
  
" I'll take two iced frappucinos. " Sakura ordered and handed the cashier the exact amount of money. After her order was prepared, she took the drinks and walked over to the table Tomoyo had reserved.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it? " Sakura asked the dazed Tomoyo who had been staring at the sign across her absently. " T..Tomoyo chan? "  
  
" I've only been on one date with this guy! " Tomoyo burst out as she stood up, catching the attention of some who had surrounded them. " And I'm crazy about him. " Tomoyo whispered softly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear.  
  
" You'll be alright, I know you will. " Sakura said as she stood up and put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulder for comfort.  
  
" I.. I don't think I will. I've never felt like this. Never! "  
  
" Love? " Sakura asked for confirmation and sat back into her chair.  
  
" I think I've fallen in love with someone unexpectedly. "  
  
" Love does come in mysterious ways. " Sakura sipped on her drink and sighed with satisfaction. " Tomoyo chan, what's the problem then? " Sakura questioned, avoiding the thought that she was in the business of Tomoyo's affairs.  
  
" I saw this woman there. She ran into his arms willingly and it looked like they loved each other. " Tomoyo stated as she lowered her head.  
  
" Are you sure? She might be just a relative, a friend. "  
  
" It didn't look like it. I knew it. I could just see it in her eyes. " Tomoyo remained with her head lowered.  
  
" You're very observant, Tomoyo chan. Didn't you ask him who she was? "  
  
" No.. I didn't. I didn't have the chance. "  
  
" What? Why not? That's the only way you'll find out. " Sakura stared at Tomoyo who had been silent for quite a while and she stood up once again to check her best friend. " Tomoyo chan? "  
  
" Sakura! " Tomoyo cried out and stood up from her seat and embraced Sakura. " I ran away! Ran away from him! I ran and I escaped love. "  
  
" But, there's always time to turn back... "  
  
_**A/N :** Short? Yes, I know. I would have written more, but I was satisfied with the last line. I'm sorry I took long on updating. School is near and I'm not quite ready. I want to write more, but I have to go to the orientation early in the morning and its late. Okay, anyways, I wanted to include something sweet between Tomoyo and Sakura. I mean to say, I wanted to show their bond, how close they really are and how their friendship is. Honestly, do you really read the Author's notes? Say **' Hai '** if you do! **Whee!** I'll be up with the next chapter soon._


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter 11 : Confrontation**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** Cardcaptor Sakura..is...not mine..and **never ever ever ever** will be!!  
  
**A/N :** I'm back with a new chapter; Confrontation. However, I'm not sure how quick I'll be updating considering I have school tomorrow. -groans- Yep, first day of school in being a junior student in high school. Next year, I'll be a senior. Noooo!! -chokes- This fanfiction will end in a couple of chapters, I don't want to end it so soon, because I love it sooo much. It's been a successful fanfic. My very first one and it has so many reviews. Arigato..Thank you soo much. I really mean it. -tears- I'll warn you before I continue this fanfiction, there might be some angst and/or tragic scenes in the end. **Don't **scroll all the way down...just** yet**!!_

* * *

_**A tremendous thanks to :**  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms :** School is nearing for you too? When? Well, he was caught up and confused and he just responded to her kiss, because he was sooo confused...like me...hehe. Yeah, Sakura and Tomoyo are really bonded which makes it so **KAWAII!!  
**  
**Crystalz Tearz :** Yay! You read my author's note! Thank you!! SOOOOO MUCH!!! Here's chapter 11, I hope you like it and continue reviewing. -wink wink-  
  
**Angel Blossom : **You read my author's notes too? Cool!! -starry eyes- Arigato!! Their friendship is sweet. I not only wanted to show romance between ET and SS, but also the friendship Sakura and Tomoyo both share.  
  
**black shinigami :** Score! Another point for me! I really thought writing Author's notes was sort of useless..for me that is..BUT! I do it anyway. Hopefully this is longer than the last chapter.....I ....might do something evil to one of the characters....Ohohohohohoho!!!  
  
**Sakuralover :** I'm not sure about Tomoyo feeling better...just yet -smirks- but Sakura and Syaoran..ooohh..I just love romantic scenes! -wink wink- Maybe you'll find something you might like in this chapter concerning Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
**NicePersonWhoSendsReviews :** Hey, thanks! Oh yeah, there are more chapters I have to write. Right now, school is on my mind and finishing this fanfic. Here's another chapter, I hope you're happy, because I'm happy you reviewed. YAY!! And if I'm happy, I'll write more! -cheers-  
  
**crystaleyez :** I feel bad for making Tomoyo feel bad, but she'll feel better...soon. Really? You prefer short chapters to long ones? Me too! Yum! The ice cream was good! Here's the update. I hope you enjoy this chapter crystaleyez!!  
  
**FromDayOne :** Maybe.. Eriol and Kaho will get married. -smirks- Aha! Another one who reads the author's notes! Great! Thanks!! Here's the update!  
  
**MiniSparky :** Ohohoho!! Score! I guess writing Author's notes wasn't useless. Here's Chapter 11!! I really hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!  
VampiricEternity : You've really never read an ET fic? Anyways, Arigato!!!!!! There's somewhat of kicking Kaho...maybe in this chapter...hmm... I wonder.. Thank you again!  
  
**AniMeAzN-5-14 :** Am I too late? I've updated though. Thank you for having the time to review. I truly appreciate it!  
_

* * *

" Sakura it's time I confront my fears and ...Eriol kun. " Tomoyo proudly stood up with both her hands clasped together.  
  
" Alright Tomoyo chan! That's the spirit! " Sakura cheered with tremendous energy.  
  
" I knew that drink was too sweet for you. " Tomoyo pushed away the subject.  
  
" Eh heh.. " Sakura said as a bead of sweat ran down her face. " When do you plan on doing it?"  
  
" As soon as I'm ready. " Tomoyo confirmed seriously.  
  
" That's not going to happen Tomoyo chan. " Sakura said as Tomoyo narrowed her eyes right at her.  
  
" ... Any sooner.. " Her voice squeaked as she had immediately changed her answer.  
  
" I don't know what to do about that woman though. " Tomoyo groaned as she began pulling out her hair.  
  
" Let's kick her butt! " Sakura's fighting aura glowed brightly blinding Tomoyo.  
  
" Let's be mature about this. " Tomoyo objected with a straight face as she shielded her eyes.  
  
" I guess you're right..How about her face?! " Sakura continued again with that fighting spirit of hers.  
  
" Sakura!! " Tomoyo yelled as she weakly hit the back of Sakura's head.  
  
" Alright! Alright! " Sakura held up her hands in defense as her fighting aura decreased.  
  
" I suggest we run her over with my car. "  
  
" Sakura.. " Tomoyo repeated with a much more softer voice. " That's not going to happen. "  
  
" Okay then..I'll back up and do it again. " Sakura suggested as Tomoyo attempted to hide Sakura's car keys.  
  
" No. " Tomoyo disapproved Sakura's devious plan and stuffed the car keys into her pocket.

" No. " Tomoyo repeated once more with the same tone as Sakura opened her mouth and raised her index finger.  
  
" Fine. " Ding! Dong! The doorbell rang abruptly startling the two girls. Sakura waved her hand and dismissed herself while exiting the room. Sakura quickly walked down the flight of stairs and reached the door after the seventh ring.  
  
" Hi! " A familiar voice surprised Sakura as she opened the door revealing..  
  
" Syaoran kun! " She greeted him happily and jumped into his arms.  
  
" Sakura chan. " He smiled as shades of red had started forming onto his cheeks.  
  
" What are you doing here? " Sakura released her embrace and stepped back.  
  
" Just checking on you. "  
  
" Checking on me huh? Are you here to ask me something...hmm...a date? "  
  
" A d-date. " He stammered and nodded as his face now appeared to be completely crimson.  
  
" A date! " She repeated the exact words, but with enthusiasm.  
  
" Are you busy right now? " Syaoran asked as he peeped into her house checking for company.  
  
" Tomoyo chan is with me..want to come in? " She suggested with her hopes high.  
  
" Tomoyo? "  
  
" Yes, maybe we could go out tomorrow? "  
  
" Alright. " His face fell. He surely felt that Sakura would go with him as soon as he asked.  
  
" Syaoran kun? " Sakura asked with concern and stepped closer towards him. Syaoran didn't exactly have an answer. He didn't know whether to face Tomoyo. He was embarrassed..but with Sakura there..he knew he'd be fine.  
  
" O-okay. " He confirmed and Sakura stepped aside as he entered her house. He watched Sakura lead the way once more and turned his attention to her free hand on the side of her body. Hold it or not? Risk the chance of being romantic? A few more steps and they would already reach Sakura's room. Sakura now stood in front of the door and at that moment Syaoran grabbed her hand, jerking it towards him. Sakura turned around with her hand tightly in Syaoran's and fell instantly on top of him.  
  
At that exact moment Tomoyo opened Sakura's door. " What's taking Sakura chan so long? " Tomoyo then averted her attention to the position of the couple on the floor. Sakura on top with both her arms trapping Syaoran. Her arms holding her up for support and Syaoran on the bottom...motionless and shocked.  
  
" Ooohh.. " She squealed and squatted on the floor. " Entertainment! " She said as she watched the two blush greatly.  
  
" Just kiss him already! " Tomoyo demanded as her eyes still focused on the couple, their faces just inches apart..getting closer each second....

* * *

" Now that Syaoran's left..let's go shopping. " Sakura suggested as she searched for her car keys.  
  
" Shopping? For what? " Tomoyo asked as she stuffed both her hands into her pockets.  
  
" For my date tomorow. " Sakura answered and continued her search for her car keys. " Oh, never mind! " She threw her hands up in frustration. " We'll just walk, the mall is not too far anyways. "  
  
Tomoyo watched Sakura as she left her room and took out Sakura's car keys and setted it silently on her vanity.  
  
" Tomoyo! " Sakura screamed out impatiently waiting at the exit of the door holding the knob.  
  
" I'm coming. " She replied and trotted down reaching Sakura.  
  
After a few minutes of walking and babbling, Sakura brought up the same question she asked earlier in the day, " When do you plan on confronting Eriol? "  
  
" S-Soon. " Tomoyo stuttered completely unsure of her answer.  
  
" Okay. " Sakura supported Tomoyo and looked towards her side as she heard voices.

* * *

" Kaho, this is too much. " Eriol complained as he looked at the list of groceries she planned on buying.  
  
" Oh, here's the second list, Eriol kun. " She handed him another long list of groceries.

* * *

" Hey look! There's Eriol! " Sakura tapped Tomoyo and pointed the direction they were in. Tomoyo gasped with fear and stared at the two with hesitation.  
  
" Go! Talk to him! Now's your chance! " Sakura suggested and grabbed Tomoyo's wrist. Tomoyo stiffened, hesitating to play along with Sakura's suggestion.  
  
" If you're not going to move Tomoyo chan, then I'm going to do it myself. I'll just go call him for you, okay? "  
  
Tomoyo remained in her position and mouthed a ' no. ' Sakura ignored and jogged across the road. Sakura reached the two as Tomoyo watched in horror. Tomoyo watched Sakura as she smiled at Eriol and glared daggers at Kaho. Kaho only returned the glare and Eriol smiled and chatted away. Tomoyo now regained confidence and she was in need of lecturing Sakura on her behavior and actions in her affairs.  
  
" Sakura?! " Tomoyo screamed catching the attention of her best friend, Kaho and Eriol. Tomoyo began running and paid no attention to anything else, but now having the confidence to confront him.  
  
" I know how I feel about you. " She murmured as she ran, oblivious to the car frequently honking at Tomoyo, unaware that her life may end.  
  
" TOMOYO CHAN?!!!! " Eriol and Sakura shouted in unison as they watched Tomoyo and the car collide. They all watched helplessly as Tomoyo fell to the ground and remained motionless.

* * *

_**Tsuzuku....**  
  
**A/N :** Whew! I'm done with this chapter. Maybe a cliffhanger, I don't know..but I can tell ya that I'm pleased with the last scene in this chapter. Not that I want Tomoyo chan to die or anything, she's my favorite Cardcaptor Sakura character. We'll just see if she survives in the next chapter. Review, please...hopefully you'll know sooner! Hehe.._


	12. Decisions

**Chapter 12 : Decisions**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** I will never own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
_  
_**A/N :** Here's Chapter twelve. Don't get too confused..alright? Anyways, I'm here to straighten things out with more chapters coming soon._

* * *

_**Thanks to all these reviewers who had time to well...review!! :**  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms :** I didn't expect the cliffhanger either..I just wanted to make it complicated for Eriol.  
  
**MiniSparky :** You can read this chapter and find out..maybe..you'd find out if Tomoyo survived or not. I'll explain the kiss..soon..just not in this chapter. Remind me alright..I might forget...hehe..  
  
**Angel Blossom :** Hehe..I like the position Sakura and Syaoran were in too. It's too cute. Even though Tomoyo didn't record that moment, she was there to see it! XD!  
  
**Sakuralover :** No problem with the S&S scences, I'll probably be doing more. Your review does help and it encourages me to write more and update quicker. Thanks!  
  
**FromDayOne :** Here's your update. Hopefully, you'll find out in this chapter if Tomoyo will be alright.  
  
**crystaleyez :** I'm sorry about Tomoyo.. hehe..but this will help with Eriol's choice and decisions. I was debating over Sakura and Tomoyo concerning the accident, but having Sakura being tortured wouldn't really bring Eriol and Tomoyo together. If Tomoyo was hurt..maybe that would be a way for him to finally find his true feelings. I hope that makes sense. Lol! Thanks. You've put a great smile on my face. Hehe!! You can stomp on my face, if I don't update soon. Hopefully, that will motivate me to finish this story.  
  
**black-thief :** Here's the update! I hope you like this chapter! XD!  
  
**black shinigami :** Yay!! Thanks for reviewing!! This update may help!! I truly hope you like it and don't get as confused like me...hehe..  
  
**Serenity's Blaim :** Thanks! School has been hectic! I have a lot of homework!! Especially today, since it's Friday.Strangling me may also help instead of stomping on my face, so I could update chapters quicker._

* * *

" NOO!! " Sakura screamed in terror as she watched Tomoyo fall unconscious to the ground. Eriol and Sakura immediately rushed to the fallen angel while Kaho slowly followed.  
  
" HELP!! " Sakura desperately cried out. At that, Eriol picked up Tomoyo, her head against his chest and Eriol's arms supporting her legs. The people who had seen the accident immediately called an ambulance.  
  
" They'll be here. " Eriol attempted to calm Sakura as he remained holding Tomoyo.  
  
" Eriol, let's go! She can take care of her. " Kaho demanded as she pointed at Sakura.  
  
" Excuse me?! " Sakura surprisingly, yet also upset yelled.  
  
" You heard me, you can take care of that careless girl in Eriol's arms! " Kaho casted daggers at Sakura who in return had done the same.  
  
" No, he is staying here with Tomoyo chan! " Sakura argued with Kaho's suggestion as Eriol remained impatiently waiting for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
" You don't get it do you?! Eriol and I are in love! " Kaho bickered and narrowed her eyes.  
  
" Damn you! This is senseless! We don't have the time for this! "  
  
" Well, I have. That girl! She's ruining everything!! She deserves to DIE!! "  
  
At that moment Sakura harshly slapped the woman who stood in front of her.  
  
" Don't you ever say that about Tomoyo chan!! "  
  
Kaho was about to do the same, but sirens had interrupted her actions. Sakura felt relieved as she watched the ambulance approach them. The ambulance had stopped and had brought Tomoyo inside.  
  
" Eriol! Don't! " Kaho pleaded as she ran to him and gripped onto his arm.  
  
" I have to. " He calmly told her as Kaho released her hold on him.  
  
" But you didn't do it! " She disapproved with his decision to be with Tomoyo.  
  
" Kaho. I have to be there for Tomoyo." He looked at Kaho, so she would understand how serious he was and followed Sakura into the ambulance.  
  
" I'm coming too. " She whispered to herself and went in.  
  
Shortly, they would arrive at Tomoeda Hospital and Tomoyo would be fine or so Sakura thinks.  
  
" She'll be fine. " Sakura repeated those words as she clenched her fists.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_  
  
I couldn't believe this incident would happen. I was usually the careless one. I helplessly looked at Tomoyo, who was bruised all over her body. Will she survive? My conscience asked. She will! She will! I know it! I clenched my fist harder.  
  
We had stopped and the back doors of the ambulance had already opened. The paramedics were already prepared to bring her inside the hospital. I followed the paramedics and Eriol and that...woman..tailed behind.  
  
If only I hadn't forced her and interfered with her affairs. I felt my eyes turn watery and tears spilled out each time I blinked.  
  
I hate to see her in this condition! I should call Syaoran kun to come over and stay with me overnight. I'm not sure Eriol will stay though...  
  
_**End of Sakura's POV**_

* * *

" Syaoran! " Eriol and Sakura called in unison as he was approaching them.  
  
" I'm glad you're here! " Sakura embraced him and cried onto his shirt. He held her lovingly and kissed her hair.  
  
" Where is she? " Syaoran had asked and Sakura looked up, their eyes meeting. Sakura had said nothing, but held on to his hand and led him into the room Tomoyo was currently recovering in.  
  
" Will she be alright? "  
  
Sakura had not answered and eyed the Electrocardiograph that was connected to the oscilloscope_ ( A TV-type screen that displays the electric currents )_ Syaoran had looked her direction and frowned as the wavy lines decreased slightly.  
  
" Where's Hiiragizawa? "  
  
" He went with that witch to get some coffee. " She stated disgustingly.  
  
" Witch? "  
  
" Yeah, that obsessed idiot who follows Eriol kun everywhere. "  
  
" Oh. " He replied, realizing he had partially caused the encounter of Eriol and Kaho.  
  
" I hate her. " Sakura admitted and walked over to her best friend.  
  
" I'm sorry. I caused this. "  
  
" What are you talking about? "  
  
" We're back! " A happy voice interrupted the conversation of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
" I need to talk to her. " Eriol stated as he handed the coffee to Sakura and Syaoran. Kaho opened her mouth, but no words came out as Sakura jerked her outside of the room.

* * *

_**Eriol's POV**_  
  
" How are you? " I asked as I approached the woman lying on the bed. I didn't expect her to reply, but I tried anyway.  
  
" I'm sorry for all this. It was all unexpected. " I reached out and held her hand.  
  
" I didn't think I would fall in love so soon...Tomoyo chan. "  
  
_**End of Eriol's POV**_ _**

* * *

**_  
" Eriol kun.. " Kaho murmured outside of the room as she eavesdropped on Eriol's visit.  
  
" I didn't expect it either. " She continued to speak to herself. She then roughly pushed open the door and cried out,  
  
" You have a decision to make! It's either me or her! " She said through gritted teeth and shakily pointed at Tomoyo.  
  
" K..Kaho... " Eriol released his hold on Tomoyo's hand and approached her slowly. " I'm not choosing. "  
  
" ME OR HER!? " Kaho angrily grumbled as she crossed her arms.  
  
" I WILL NOT CHOOSE! THIS IS NOT A GAME KAHO! I AM NOT TO BE TOSSED AROUND!! "  
  
" So you choose her huh? "  
  
" I did not say that. "  
  
" Then what? "  
  
" I..I don't know.. " Eriol said as he glanced at Tomoyo and the ECG's wavy lines reducing. He remained staring at the screen and little by little he watched it decrease. His heart couldn't take it anymore. How long will he have to watch her life disappear?  
  
_BEEP!_ The sound startled him as he went wide-eyed and his eyes glued onto the screen... He desired to look away, but he was shocked at the results displayed from the Electrocardiograph. The same tone rang in his ears as the beeping continued.  
  
_" I love you Tomoyo Daidouji!! "_ He admitted and held her tightly. He wanted to shake her, call someone for help, but his voice could not be heard. He couldn't say anything anymore. He was too shocked.

* * *

_**Dream Sequence**_  
  
" Tomoyo chan.... " Someone called out to the raven-haired, amethyst-eyed teenager.  
  
" What is it? " She answered back staring straight ahead.  
  
" They want you back. " The voice stated with the same soft tone.  
  
" I don't want to go back. " Tomoyo hesitantly let out.  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" I don't belong there and you should never escape death. " She reasoned, not caring she was speaking to nobody, but a mysterious voice.  
  
" It may be fate. " It explained.  
  
" I believed in fate, but now it's useless. " She sighed with frustration.  
  
" Do you want to go back? "  
  
" I don't know. There's nothing left there for me. " Tomoyo decided as she began searching for the direction of the voice.  
  
" You have your best friend. " The voice declared continuing to help her choose which path she would desire.  
  
" Syaoran will take care of her. I believe he will. "  
  
" What about the one who loves you? " It asked, the voice now echoing in Tomoyo's mind.  
  
" Eriol Hiiragizawa? " She knew he was the only one she had learned to love.  
  
" Yes. " It confirmed.  
  
" He doesn't love me... " She denied. Being too hurt and pained by Kaho, she had lowered herself.  
  
" He loves you dearly. "  
  
" Who are you tell me that? " Tomoyo now covered her ears, not wanting to hear lies.  
  
" You don't remember me? Do you? "  
  
Tomoyo remained with her mouth shut and her hands still covering her ears.  
  
" Tomoyo dear, you have a choice to make. You can give up your future and let go of the life you desired or simply watch people pass by living their lives with you, but only a memory. "  
  
Tomoyo could still hear the voice's words echoing in her mind.  
  
" I will not lie to you. He loves you, but he is being torn apart, because of you. "  
  
" Eriol kun.. " She whispered her hands now over her heart.  
  
**_End Dream Sequence_**

* * *

She breathed extremely heavily as he held her in his arms. His body closely against hers and his arms tightly wrapped around her.  
  
" Tomoyo.. "  
  
_Did a miracle happen?_

* * *

_**Tsuzuku...**_

  
  
_**A/N :** Confused with some of the last lines? Maybe...It'll be explained in the next chapter. Okay! First week of school was a toughie..well sort of.. I have projects already!! -groans- I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had major loads of homework. And having to take two languages in school is a pain! Well, you may be confused, but I will update whenever I can, Alright?  
__****_

_**[Edit/]**  
  
**A/N :** My sister fixed my grammatical errors. Sorry, I was such in a hurry last night! And at times I have a habit of not proofreading. Review please!!_


	13. Fate

**Mistaken Love**  
  
_Written by : **Yunali**_  
  
**Chapter 13 - Fate**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** I will never own one of the greatest anime, Cardcaptor Sakura. Ever!!_

Notes : Italic words - Tomoyo's letter to Sakura

  
_**A/N :** I believe this is the last chapter! Let's just see how this will turn out alright?_

* * *

_**Hugs, kisses, gratitude, appreciation and thanks are rewarded to:**_  
  
_**MiniSparky :** It is a miracle. Good thing I didn't make the car severely..i mean severly..injure her. I'm kidding! I wouldn't make dear Tomoyo chan die! Of course not! -smiles-  
  
**Crystalz Tearz :** If school was a person..I'd attack him/her. Okay, maybe I won't, I'm not that mean. You don't proofread either? I get pretty lazy and in a hurry as well. I'd like to read one of your fanfics._

_**amethyst sweet angel :** Thanks for reviewing!! Yay! My computer tends to go stupid on me too. But! I love it! Without it, I won't be able to update my story and meet wonderful reviewers like you! You got hit by a car?!! No!! I'm glad you're okay though! -smiles- I had a dream about getting hit by a car -laughs deviously- ..it was too weird. -gasp- You're adding me to your favorite list? Yay!! Thank you so much!!  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms :** Lol! Yeah, I made Kaho a pain in this fanfic!! You like the last scene? It didn't confuse you right? Yeah, I have two foreign languages, Japanese II and CHamorro.. -whines- But!! I love taking Japanese II. I'm going to try and take Japanese III next year!!  
  
**AniMeAzN-5-14 :** Yes! Go Sakura chan! Smack her! Thank you. She did deserve it. -evil grin- You deserve a huge thanks and a big bear hug!!  
  
**black shinigami :** I hope this chapter isn't a cliffy too...hehe..Well, you're just going to have to read and find out. Arigato!!!!!!  
  
**black-thief :** -cheers- Yes!! Tomoyo chan survives!! Don't you just love it?! I certainly do! Go Tomoyo chan!! Thanks!!  
  
**VampiricEternity :** Hehehe..you know what? I had a project..making a book about myself..I used your review as an example. I printed your review and cut and pasted it onto my book. My chapter is amazing?! You're amazing too!!  
  
**Sakuralover :** School has kept me too busy, with all the homework and projects. Yay! E&T survived! I love this couple!! The S&S scenes, of course were added for all those S&S fans out there!! Thank you veryyyy much!!  
  
**FromDayOne :** I hope this will help you get unconfused. I don't even know if that sounded right. -laughs nervously- I wish Eriol and Tomoyo were an official couple, so I may stop dreaming. Oh well, I love them anyway!! Just like I love my reviewers!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! You're a great reviewer!!_

_**amethysapphire :** I hope that's how you spell your name...eh..heh. Yes! It's your first time to review and I'm so glad that you did as well!! I truly appreciate it..because you had time to review for me!! You're so sweet!! You'll see if Tomoyo chan survived in this chapter. Yay!! Thanks again!_

_**To all my other previous reviewers and all readers :  
**_  
_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! You've made it possible for me to continue this fan fic!!! **I hope you like this last final chapter of Mistaken Love!!** Enjoy!!_

* * *

_**Tomoyo's POV  
**_  
It's been three months since I left Japan. I left unnoticed, I bet you're wondering why. It's obvious. I ran away..again. I didn't expect it, but as I realized it, it was best the decision I could make. He still has feelings for her. I know it. Why do you think he didn't leave Kaho yet? He's very unsure of his feelings. Indecisive. He can't choose between us and it's driving him crazy.  
  
Yet, I think it's best for him to stay with ...Kaho. I hate the choice I've made, but I believe so much that she will make him happy. Much more happier than I could possibly do. His happiness is my happiness. Like Sakura, her happiness is mine.  
  
I did leave all of them, but I only told Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend. Do you remember the flight I booked? I departed after one week since that car incident.  
  
I thought I could make myself happy, but I can't, since I know I'm not there to give him happiness. But how would I know if I will not run away again? I didn't want to be put up into this chaos with Eriol and Kaho...so I left. I couldn't stand it anymore...with all the constant arguments about me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_  
  
After that dream in the hospital. I felt I needed to go back. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko has helped me realize that. Not only was Nadeshiko Sakura chan's mother and guardian angel, she was my guardian angel as well. She helped me realize that someone else needed me there. How sure was I that when I would return everthing would be alright?  
  
_Expect the unexpected._  
  
I came back. And I had so much choices to make. After I woke up. Kaho slightly pushed Eriol away from me and slapped me harshly. I wanted so much do return that harsh action, but how will that help me?  
  
" Eriol will never be with you! You run away from everything! I know you'll do it again. What makes you think you can make him happy? You don't know him! You don't know anything about him! Eriol told me, you went on one date! Not even as yourselves!! Do you think that you'll make up all the mistakes you've made? "  
  
" You don't know what happened between us. You don't know how he feels. " I responded with a low tone, still recovering from the accident.  
  
I glanced at Eriol kun. He stared at the two of us, Kaho and I. I guess he was speechless. Maybe what he heard was true...  
  
_**End Flashback**_

**__**

* * *

That's what all she said and left. She dragged Eriol kun out of the hospital room we were in and left..He didn't say anything to me afterwards.  
  
I thought about what Kaho had said and here I am. Clueless. Sometimes I regret leaving Japan and sometimes I don't. That was the past and this is the present. I have to deal with reality.  
  
I was weak in love. Something so complicated. Dealing with this situation is mind boggling. They say, don't follow your brain, follow your heart.  
  
Have I done that? All this thinking has gotten me tired, but I have to write to Sakura and tell her everything. I have to express and let her know how I feel. She's the only one I have and can talk to. My mom, Sonomi Daidouji is always busy..with business of course. 

_Dear Sakura chan,_  
  
_Hey, How is your relationship with Syaoran kun?_

* * *

_**Flashback**_  
  
" Just kiss him already!! " I demanded, my attention utterly focused on the two sweethearts who were obviously in an awkward position.  
  
I watched sweetly as Sakura and Syaoran dive right into the kiss. Maybe her first love and her last. Hopefully one day, I could feel the same way she truly feels.  
  
" Sakura chan!! This is so CUTE!!! " I squealed with joy and jumped up and down in the air with complete excitement.  
  
" One more time! One more time! I need to catch this unbelievable sweet moment!! " I ordered as both of them stared confusingly at me while I ran into Sakura's room and searched for a camera or a camcorder. Something to catch this breathtaking moment!!  
  
I came back and I saw Sakura's head simply lay on Syaoran's chest sweatdropping.  
  
_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_I guess it's going great! I wish you the best! Cherish every moment with him._  
  
_I don't know when I'll return, but please wait for me. I'll be back, maybe a whole, new different person.  
  
I want to change my habits. Change those that ruin my life and make me regret choices I've made._  
  
I certainly had to think of what to write to Sakura chan.  
  
_You told Eriol kun, didn't you? You told him I left. How is he by the way? I remember a call on my cell phone, when I was about to depart from Japan._

* * *

_**Flashback**_  
  
" Your ticket Miss. " The flight attendant reminded me politely.  
  
" Oh yes. I apologize. " I smiled at her and she handed me the ticket.  
  
Ring! Ring! It must be someone that knows my departure. I glanced at my cell phone and it turns out, it wasn't Sakura. I know her number and she's the only person that knows this day was my flight.  
  
Who else would it be?  
  
" Eriol kun. " I mumbled staring at my cell phone.  
  
I just know Sakura would do something to fix this.  
  
I won't answer it. I choose not to do so.  
  
_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_That's alright that you had told him, because it has already been done.  
  
You're probably wondering..why can't I be a strong person inside and out? Having to overcome your fears isn't easy. It simply takes time. A lot of time.  
  
When time comes..things will change.  
  
Hopefully..I'll see you.. Take Care!  
_  
_And Sakura chan...  
  
" The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love and be loved in return. "_

_Always,  
  
**Daidouji Tomoyo**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

" That should finish it. " I yawned sleepily as I glanced at the clock. Only 6:30 pm. Am I that tired? Unpacking..well..is pretty exhausting.  
  
" Is the post office closed at this hour? " I questioned myself as I stretched my arms.  
  
" Ah, what the heck! "  
  
I sealed the letter and wrote the necessary attachments in the front. To Sakura Kinomoto. The letter had said.  
  
I strolled down the misty streets of England. Hey! I don't need to go to the post office anyway. There's a post box right in front of my apartment.  
  
I stared with fear at the dark blue post box. Am I ready to mail this letter? ...I felt myself shake from an inaudible laugh. This is just to Sakura chan. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Flashbacks. Memories. Dreams. Incidents. Accidents. Mistakes. All colliding into my mind. Just what do I want? How do I want to make myself happy? Satisfied?  
  
There's truly only one possible answer.  
  
I hate to admit the truth, but it's obvious.  
  
Ack! I felt the wind knock the letter out of my hands. Just like my dream. _[**A/N** : Refer to first chapter]  
_

But..in the dream, it landed into someone's hands.  
  
I watched the letter fly by the breeze of the wind. That little pink envelope held all my memories and I sent them to my best friend so she may keep it. I may return..who knows? It's possible I'll be back..I'll return to my memories.  
  
I didn't bother chasing after it. My body wanted to, but my heart said no. I'll believe my heart just this once. It is, after all, very important in the body....in mine.  
  
" I think I'll just let fate handle it all. " I said to myself as I opened my arms and let the breeze fly past me.  
  
" It all started with a letter..and ended with one as well... "

* * *

" To think that Tomoyo Daidouji would run away... " A deep voice echoed in the empty halls of the manor of Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
" From you? " His companion had asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. " His mind has hesitated him to answer.  
  
" What are you sure about then? "  
  
Complete silence and tension had filled the air.  
  
" Are you scared to admit it? " His friend urged him to tell.  
  
" I'm not. " He denied as he pounded his fist on the table that positioned in front of him.  
  
" Then why won't you tell me? " He questioned with no response to his actions.  
  
" Damn Li! Will you stop pressuring me to reveal what I refuse to say. "  
  
" You're hesitant..let go Hiiragizawa. " A friendly comment had been advised.  
  
" But.. " He clenched his fist, prepared to pound the table once more to release his frustration.  
  
" Oh, you mean Kaho? "  
  
" Do you honestly love her? "  
  
" I...don't know. "  
  
" Yes or no. " Two choices. One answer.  
  
" Yes or no. " His friend had repeated in the same tone. Repeating the same options had irritated the sweet, charming Hiiragizawa causing him to lose control and reveal his final answer.  
  
" _**I LOVE HER!!**_ " Eriol admitted as he stood up from his current position. " I've told her so..but I don't think she heard me... "  
  
" Tell her again. "  
  
" I need to get out. "  
  
" What time is it? "  
  
" Six AM.. " He answered as he walked over to the front door as Syaoran had followed. Early morning. The sun has rised and the breeze had refreshed him as he stretched his arms.  
  
" So Li, you're staying longer? " His back faced Syaoran as he asked.  
  
" Yeah. I'm staying for Sakura...because her best friend has left. "  
  
They stayed quiet for awhile, enjoying the cold breeze and the bright light blue sky. Eriol's sapphire eyes focused on the sky. He needed to relax and that was obvious and expected. But he had not expected that fate was blowing his way.  
  
" What's this? " Eriol asked as an envelope was placed gently onto his hand.  
  
" What? "  
  
" This! " He waved the envelope in the air while Syaoran squinted his eyes as he attempted to take a good look at the names written on the envelope.  
  
" Fate. " Syaoran simply replied as Eriol paused and read the front attachments.  
  
His eyes had widened. Maybe there's time to admit his love for her.  
  
" Don't wait Hiiragizawa. "  
  
" I choose not to...but _**I will wait forever for Tomoyo Daidouji. "**_

* * *

_**Owari**_  
  
_**A/N :** Finish! Owari! The End! Mwahahahahahaha! Yes, you all must be mad at me. I didn't expect this ending either. Happy endings don't always turn out in every story. This is totally different and unexpected..but I have a special gift in store for all of you!! Yes all of you!! You desperate to know? It's Mistaken Love Part II !!!!!!!! Some are just probably wondering..why not just complete it? Good question..but it'll stray from the plot like what I just did when adding Kaho. Oh well! I promise you, a second part to this fan fiction. That's it! I'd like to thank every single one of you who had read my fan fiction and to those who had time to review. Reviewers...muah! muah! muah! to all of you...every single one of you!! If you hadn't reviewed..I wouldn't have the intention to complete this story!! So arigato!! ARIGATOOO! Oh and please review..and if you do.. I'm totally positive you'll_ _get your story!! Don't be ashamed, go ahead and get mad at me!! Yay!! If I have any grammatical errors, please tell me by a review. You absolutely have the initiative to do so! I'm just lazy to proofread._

_This is the longest chapter I have ever written!  
  
**Mistaken Love Part II**_


End file.
